Hell
by Macx
Summary: part of the Balance series. The first time it nearly killed them. Now it's back. Hungrier than ever. Complete!
1. Default Chapter

TITLE: Hel(l) 

AUTHOR: Macx and Lara Bee

DISCLAIMER: not mine. Definitely not! I just play with them and hope I tread on no one's toes.

Author's Voice of Warning (aka Author's Note):  
English is not my first language; it's German. This is the best I can do. Any mistakes you find in here, collect them and you might win a prize g> The spell-checker said everything's okay, but you know how trustworthy those thingies are...

ARCHIVE: yes

WARNINGS: lots of Dark ouchies

TYPE: yaoi

**RATING: M, for FFNet specifically. THe no holds barred version will be up on our website after all parts have been posted here**

PAIRING: Daisuke/Satoshi, Dark/Krad

FEEDBACK: empty inbox seeks emails g>

Author's additional note: The book Satoshi recommends, "Allies in Healing" actually exists. It was written by Laura Davis and deals with the topic of how partners, friends and family members can help people who have survived sexual abuse in their childhood. Not a topic in this story, though, but nevertheless I found it fitting. Lara Bee

* * *

Christmas had come and gone. It had been two months now since the almost catastrophic kiss. For Dark it had been fun to kiss Satoshi under the mistletoe, but for Krad it had launched a myriad of emotions, of memories, of difficulties, and the innocent little kiss had almost destroyed everything.

Ever since then, Dark and Krad had slowly gotten to know each other again, and while Krad tried not to think of the past, sometimes it came floating back. He had told Dark a lot about the three hundred years of almost never-ending slavery at the hands of the Hikari, though he had refused to go into detail. Even though Dark had asked a few times.

He wanted to spare him the horrors. It was enough that he knew. He didn't want to scare his lover off. Dark was the best thing that had ever happened to himaside from Satoshi. Dark was his lover, Satoshi was his soul. But Dark also held his soul and Satoshi his heart. It was a complex relationship between them all, all four of them, and it was getting more and more complicated with each and every day, every week, and every month.

"...Dark..."

The name was uttered in a breathless moan, needy and filled with desire that spurned his partner on. Blond hair spilled over the pillow, golden eyes were closed in bliss, and Krad moaned and writhed underneath his dark-haired partner. He buried his fingers into his back almost painfully which made Dark yelp. Straddling the other man's hips he took his wrists and pinned them down above his head.

It wasn't a very strong hold, but tight enough to let Krad know not to fight the move.

"Behave," Dark whispered roughly, keeping his hold on the slender wrists with one hand while he returned to caress a nipple into hardness, nibbling on a very enticing neck.

He didn't see the terror widened golden eyes, nor did he register the brief freeze. Muscles locked up, pupils dilated, breathing hitched and blood left the sharp-angled features as the terror took a firm hold.

Choking.

"NO!"

The word was rough and pain-filled, terrified and filled with horrendous fear. Magic crackled around him as Dark was slammed forcefully against the wall, momentarily seeing stars. Blinking in both confusion and pain he looked up, seeing a very furious Krad, panting heavily, clenching and unclenching his fists.

"Krad?" he stuttered.

The other man didn't bother to reply, simply slid on his clothes and stormed out of the room, leaving a very bewildered kaitou behind.

"Krad?" he repeated, utterly stunned. "Krad!"

Dark needed only a split second to grab his own clothes and follow his lover into the hallway.

"Krad... what...?"

Krad, who had been stalking along the hallway toward the living room, whirled around, magic crackling again on his outstretched hand. Dark stared at the golden glow, noticed the amount of power in the simple summoning, and he swallowed.

Krad was serious.

Dead serious.

Shit... what...?

What had he done again? What had he done this time!

Pleasepleaseplease... he couldn't think of anything. Nothing at all.

"Krad...? Krad, what happened?" he asked, voice wavering, though not from fear. It was uncertainty and a hurt he couldn't explain.

They had been lovers for so long now... so many months... slowly getting to know each other, exploring by touch and through talking. He had shared more with his former arch-enemy than with anyone else, aside from his host who knew almost all about him, too. He loved the blond demon, had always loved him, and the need to be with him was immense. All that hatred and the fights had dissolved into this pure need. It was wonderful, beautiful, fulfilling... and he had felt the same from Krad. The demon had settled down, had opened up, had unwound..

Now this...

Not for the first time. Just last year, before Christmas, Dark had made an immense mistake back then and he had regretted it ever since. He had worked hard at himself and he knew Krad's love was still there, still strong. Krad radiated his love, his need, and Dark echoed it, be it in bed or just among friends and family.

But Krad had attacked him.

Why?

More magic crackled around the tall figure and Dark froze on the spot, confused and worried.

"Krad...?"

"Don'ttouchme!" Krad whispered, voice icy cold.

Dark could hear the unvoiced threat 'or else' and it made him shiver.

"Krad...?" he tried again.

There was movement and behind the demon Satoshi appeared in the door frame, brows dipped. He was casually dressed, carrying a book from the library and had apparently pulled another all-nighter or he wouldn't be here right now. Actually, he should have been with Daisuke, who was probably asleep in their room, but sometimes Satoshi could get lost in whatever he was researching or reading.

Tonight, of all nights, he had to be here.

"Guys? I could feel the magic flare through the whole house," Hikari started, frowning. "What... ?"

Krad didn't give any explanation as he whirled around, turned into energy and wordlessly merged with his Tamer, the force of the impact making Satoshi stumble against the door frame. The book slipped from his fingers and slammed loudly onto the floor. Hands reached for support and a gasp escaped the slender man. He blinked furiously for a few seconds.

Satoshi's mind was the only place Dark wouldn't be able to follow Krad, and the kaitou knew that. Fear took an even greater possession of him.

Why was Krad hiding? What had he done?

Satoshi stared at Dark.

"What have you done?"

"Who says I..." the thief stammered.

Satoshi just looked, and Dark felt his shoulders slump. The blue eyes had an eerily piercing quality. Even when Satoshi had been a child, those eyes had been too old for him, too cold, too... intense. Dark had freaked more than once, called the other 'creepy boy' or worse, but Daisuke had apparently been never bothered by that gaze.

Now, older, grown-up, and no less intimidating than his younger version, Satoshi's eyes bore into the violet ones of the magical entity, demanding answers.

Dark raked a hand through his unruly black hair. "I don't know. One moment we were... and the next I crashed into the wall. I have no idea what happened, really."

Satoshi stepped closer, ignoring the book he had dropped before. "Then maybe we should figure out what happened."

Dark looked at him shocked. "I already told you..."

His arm was grabbed and he was pulled into the bedroom unceremoniously. He tried to voice a protest, but it went unheard.

Satoshi took in the disaster left by the magical outburst, ignoring other disastrous areas, and picked up a broken picture frame, noticing some cracks in the wall.

"At least the house still stands," he murmured.

The magic flare hadn't been light. He had sensed it three rooms away. There was a fine connection between host and demon, between Tamer and Symbiote, and lately it had gotten clearer. Maybe it was because Satoshi and Krad had reached a wonderful balance in their relationship. Maybe it was because Krad was finally free to be what he had been born to be. Maybe it was just everything that had happened to them, bringing Dark and Krad back, resolving so many matters, banishing horrors and fears, leaving all four with a hopefully brighter future. Satoshi had no idea, right now he didn't care, but it had been helpful on occasions. Then again, sometimes it could be almost painful.

From the looks of it, Krad had used everything he had. Against Dark...? It made no sense. Dark and Krad had resolved their animosities and what they shared now was another form of passion. Sure, there had been the Christmas incident, but that had been resolved, too. The last two months had been completely okay.

Satoshi turned, looking at the kaitou, who was sitting on the bed cross legged, an image of utter misery. He looked decidedly young, helpless... like a beaten puppy. Long strands fell into his eyes, the skin pale against the black hair. The slender fingers were interlaced but twisting.

"Okay, now step by step. What happened before he hit you?" Hikari wanted to know.

"I already told you." That sounded almost despondent.

"Tell me again."

Violet eyes looked at him, narrowing a little. "Don't you think this is a little personal?"

Satoshi sighed and sat down at Dark's side. "You're sometimes with Daisuke and me, too, aren't you?"

"Uh..."

"Don't tell me you're embarrassed, Dark Mousy," Satoshi teased gently.

"Well, err... it's not like I'm peeking, okay?"

"No?"

"I can't help it if Dai's shields drop and he floods me!" Dark exclaimed, the color deepening.

Satoshi smiled more. "See? What makes you think we're not with you?"

This time Dark looked shocked. Eyes wide, mouth opening to say something, he stared at the young man. Satoshi suppressed a grin.

"Dark, there's nothing you could possibly tell me I haven't either seen or done myself before. Besides, you care for Krad, you want to know what happened, what caused his behavior, so you can watch out for him in the future, don't you?"

Dark nodded again. Yes, he cared a great deal for his blond counterpart.

"So... spill."

Dark bit his lower lip, inhaled deeply and began to outline the evening. Starting with the cozy couch moments, the fooling around, the slowly heating up situation, to the moment they entered the bedroom and got serious on the bed.

Satoshi listened, not surprised or shocked by any of it, keeping half an eye on the demon currently curled up inside of him. Krad was walled off, wrapped up tighter than a steel ball, and there was no sensing any of his emotions. That more than anything told Satoshi just how bad whatever it was had hit him.

Suddenly he perked up as Dark continued his recollection. "Wait a minute... you took his wrists?"

"Yeah? So?" Dark asked, puzzled.

"And you put them above his head, held them there?"

"I think, yeah."

_Oh no, please_, Satoshi thought, dread starting to curl.

"Did you say something?"

"I might have said something... yeah, I think I said he should behave. It was just game, heat of the moment. No big deal," the thief defended himself.  
Satoshi shook his head.

'Shit! Three centuries old and no brainpower!' part of him raged while another just reminded him of the sad fact that it could have been anyone making that mistake. Dark hadn't thought.

Satoshi himself wouldn't have been thinking clearly in such a heated-up situation. He had lashed out at Krad in an emotional moment, too.

"Dark, you really don't have the slightest idea what you've done, have you?" he asked quietly.

"What?"

"Dark, you know his past, his history. And yet..."

"What? What have I done?" Dark asked almost frantically, eyes wide and pleading.

tbc...


	2. part 2

"You triggered it. It is called flashback." 

"How? By touching him?"

Satoshi shook his head. "No. By holding him down. Think about it, Dark."

Dark blinked.

"You took his wrists."

Dark blinked again.

"You held them above his head."

Dark's eyes widened as realization slowly crept in. "Oh no..."

"You pinned him down... immobilized him. Your words may have been the last straw  and then, wham."

Dark ran a hand over his face, shuddering. He looked like he was about to be sick and Satoshi felt the same.

"I knew," he whispered roughly, "and yet I..."

"It's not unusual when it comes to victims of violence or rape, especially when it happens over a prolonged time."

Dark's head shot up at that. He knew as well as Satoshi what Krad's past had been like, what those Tamers had been like... he knew about the physical aspect of the abuse...

Sad blue eyes met the wide violet ones. "It doesn't always have to be physical, Dark. To be stripped of one's own will, to be a toy for someone's moods, the own life depending on someone else's temper, experience pain and torture, being totally helpless, starting to hate yourself for it... I'd say it's as bad. Abuse is abuse."

Dark watched Satoshi closely, a certain suspicion rose he didn't really wanted to put into words. And yet ...

"Satoshi?"

A smirk.

"Don't worry. Not a first hand experience. Father might have been a cold-hearted bastard, but he never went that far. Someone I know. But that's not important at the moment."

"No... but what can I do now, Satoshi? I... hurt him, again, and this time it was really bad. I should have known better."

"Yes, you should. But it happened, and I say it was inevitable since Krad has started to acknowledge his past, since he has started to liveand love."

"Why was it inevitable?"

"As I said, flashbacks aren't uncommon among survivors. Something triggers it; a sound, a smell, a word, whatever, and at the same moment the survivor is back in the position. And he reacts to that, not the actual situation. Partners of survivors have to face a long and windy road when they want to help them, and sometimes the partners can't deal with it."

Dark sat stunned by Satoshi's words.

"How do you know all this?"

Another smirk that was almost a smile. "Psychology degree. I can recommend a book, it's called "Allies in Healing". It can help you, if you want, especially how to treat Krad with future episodes."

Dark swallowed. "Future... you think this will happen again?"

"I bet it happened before, and he just hid it better. And yes, it will happen again. For nowDark, you have to talk to him. Be there for him, but don't corner him. Let him take the lead, don't push. I'm fairly certain he's as shocked about his own reaction as you are. He's still learning how to deal with emotions, especially this kind, especially his. He might not tell you, but he needs your help."

Dark let his head sink between his shoulders. "I'm not sure I can be of help... I... I have to learn myself."

"Then learn together, Dark. Besides, Daisuke and I are here for you two as well. All you have to do is say a word."

"Satoshi? Thank you."

Satoshi smiled. "You're welcome."

Dark closed his eyes, seeming so very small and defeated. "If... if you can talk to him... I'd like to see him, Satoshi. Tell him, okay? I'm not angry."

Satoshi nodded, feeling a little shiver from the tightly curled ball inside. Krad had listened. He had no idea how long or how intently, but he had listened. Reaching out, gently caressing the hurt being, he whispered,

_:Don't hide from him, Krad. You need him just as much as he needs you: _

The answer was a faint ripple.

"Go and talk to him," he said out loud, addressing Dark.

The kaitou looked dubious, but he rose nevertheless.

"Dai's probably sleeping, so don't disturb him. He's got exams coming up," Satoshi added.

"I won't. Thanks."

And with that Satoshi was alone in the messed-up room. He sighed and shook his head, heading over to the library to find a comfortable couch chair to weather whatever possible storm was coming.

Inside him, Krad was still trembling with relived memories and Satoshi curled around him, hugging him gently.  
_:Don't let him wait, Krad. Don't hide: _

There was no answer, but at least Krad wasn't pulling away.

° ° °

Dark slowly entered the realm, the only place he shared with Krad when they weren't corporeal, and looked around. It looked like it always did. Krad was nowhere to be seen and he hadn't actually expected him to show up, at least not now. He knew Satoshi would try and convince him to come here, but Dark wasn't so sure Krad was in any mood to confront him.

Making himself as comfortable as he could, Dark sat down. He would wait for Krad, as long as it would take, and that, he mused, might be a long time.

So Dark waited.

And waited.

There was no change in the scenery, no setting sun, no breeze, no birds passing in the sky. It was a landscape made up by a mind he had come to understand more and more, by a man he loved and not hated, by someone who had lived in a world of abuse and was just now learning how to walk again.

And finally Dark decided to just talk, not really sure if Krad was able to hear him, but knowing that the demon could if he only wanted to.

"Krad, I... I'm sorry for what I did."

His voice was soft, wavering a little as memories flashed, and he rubbed his bruised chest. Had Krad wanted to kill, he would be a smear against the wall. As it was he was only bruised, his ego slightly battered, and his thoughts turmoiled.

"I should have known better," Dark continued, staring at the ground between his feet. "But I simply forgot; in that moment I forgot everything. I know it must sound funny, but I could only think of you. I wanted you to feel good, feel the pleasure I wanted to give... I didn't think... I just didn't..."

And that was the whole problem with him, Dark realized. He never thought. At least not when his mind was overpowered by whatever instinct was driving him. He knew Krad's past, knew of the exorcisms and the chains holding him down, hurting him, controlling him. Still, he had chained him with his own hands, had forced him into a submissive position, with an aggressor towering over him.

Shit!

"Satoshi explained this flashback-thing to me," he said after a moment. "I can't say I completely understand it right now, but I want to... I want you, Krad, all of you. If I could I would make you forget, but... wouldn't that be the easy way out? I don't know. All I know is that for almost three hundred years we tried to kill each other, and that has changed, too. I changed, and so did you, and, Krad, I want... I want to be at your side, want to have you at mine. I want us to learn how to live and love together, and I want to be there for you when... ever."

Dark knew he was rambling but he knew as well that this might very well be a one-time chance, a last chance, that he had to find the right words now, or he might lose. He would lose Krad. A few years ago that would have made him laugh. Back then he had wanted to get rid of the angelic demon as badly as every Niwa in every generation that had encountered him. Now... now they formed a balance. All of them. Daisuke and Satoshi included.

A faint difference in the atmosphere told him he was no longer alone in their realm, that Krad had appeared but didn't approach. He didn't turn to look for the demon.

"I want us to be together, to be a unity again, but of another kind. I can't forget what I felt when I saw Satoshi's Unity, and what I said back then counts. I'm so sorry to have hurt you that way, and I'll try my best not to do it anymore. I just... forgot to switch on my brain, as usual." He smiled darkly. "Not that I can promise that won't happen again, but I... I'd never hurt you on purpose, Krad. Never..."

"They were tied around my wrists," a soft voice came from behind, and Dark looked up, but he didn't turn.

Krad...

He felt the other's presence, the sharp radiance of his magic, still boiling, still spiked by his emotions. Dark remained still, tensing slightly.

"And my forearms," Krad whispered roughly. "They were forcing my wings out from under me, spreading them. The chains... around my throat, my waist, my ankles... they would burn when I fought them. They were... pinning me down, holding me in place."

The voice grew more ragged with each recollected memory and Dark felt himself tremble with the need to embrace the wounded soul, soothe him, make it all go away, though that particular wish was not in his power to fulfill.

Krad appeared at his side, and a quick glance showed Dark that his lover was staring off into space. He was dressed in the white outfit he had adopted after returning from the Black Wings, and it told Dark more than anything how emotionally unsettled he was. Krad had changed his style, had taken to wearing different colors, so returning to white was.. unsettling. His heart clenched, but he kept silent. This wasn't for him.

"I couldn't move, and I couldn't sleep. One day, I fought."

Dark shuddered at the almost emotionless tone of voice, trying not to imagine what the chains must have done to the demon.

"They singed my flesh, burned my wings and... they tightened, breaking my bones. I couldn't even scream, because I didn't have any air left, they were strangling me, too." The voice was flat, delivering a speech that showed little of what was raging inside the tortured being.

Krad sank down beside him, still staring off.

"It was the only time I slept. I fell unconscious because of the damage."

Dark shuddered again, the entire meaning of his thoughtless action slamming down on him. Ohgodohgodohgod...

He was such a damn idiot!

Krad turned and huge, golden eyes looked at him seriously.

"When you... held me, it... suddenly hurt. Burned. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't move..."

"Krad..." he tried, voice laced with desperation.

"Shhh," the blond demon quieted him. "I know you didn't mean it."

"What was done to you during the last centuries..."

"Wasn't my fault, nor was it yours. I know that, too. And I refuse to stay a victim, Dark. I have a life now, and... as scary it may be for me, I want to live it, want to find a new meaning for my existenceother than to kill you, that is."

"Satoshi called you a survivor."

Krad blinked. "Survivor? I never pictured me as such..."

"Maybe we should talk about that later," Dark offered hopefully.

He wanted to help. Badly.

"Yes, maybe." Krad's expression changed when Dark shifted a little uncomfortably. "I'm sorry, too. Did I hurt you?"

"Not too badly. But I think Satoshi's a little disgruntled about the renovations he'll have to do." A light smile teased at Dark's lips, and he hoped his lover would react.

He did. Krad chuckled.

"I'll take care of that."

"How bout we do it together?"

"Deal."

Krad was silent for a few minutes.

"Dark... you know... if you hadn't sealed us back into the Black Wings, Satoshi would have died."

Huh? Where was that coming from? All of a sudden, too!

"I should have said it before.. I never did. Thank you..." It wasn't much more than a whisper, but Dark heard it. "Thank you for giving me this life, Dark. I owe you this second chance just as much as I owe it to Satoshi."

"Krad..."

"No..." Krad held up a hand. "Don't. Just accept it, okay?"

"Okay."

"Krad? I would... I'd really like to touch you now. May I?"

Golden eyes widened in surprise. "You never asked before," Krad stated levelly.

Dark held the inhuman gaze. "Maybe I should have. May I?"

"No. I don't want you to touch me."

Dark's face fell and he nodded sadly, trying not to show his disappointment. Still, it stabbed into him, hurting.

"I want to touch you."

A whisper, accompanied by two gentle fingers brushing over his jaw, turning his head toward the golden eyed demon. Dark didn't have time to be surprised as lips brushed over his in an infinitely tender caress. Krad sneaked one arm around his shoulders, and he allowed himself to be pulled against his lover's chest. Gentle fingers combed through his hair as Krad leaned back, cradling him in his embrace, holding him close. Dark closed his eyes, breathing in the other man's scent, listening to the soothing heartbeat. He laid a hand on Krad's chest questioningly and, as it wasn't denied, let it slip under his shirt, not to arouse, just to feel his lover's warmth and closeness.

"I thought I'd lost you..." he sighed, now content.

The very thought of being alone, without Krad, scared him. Within months the hatred of centuries had been turned into love, into need, and the bond between them. Two sides of the same art work. Not so very different from each other, not good, not evil. Just... them.

"We are one."

"Yes. There's that. Uh... shouldn't I be the one comforting you?"

"You can do it next time."

Dark made a soft sound. "You think there will be a next time?"

"Knowing youyes."

"Thanks for that vote of confidence."

Krad chuckled and Dark felt a soft kiss placed on his temple.

"You're an idiot, Dark Mousy."

"I know," Dark sighed. "How come you always forgive me?"

"Because..."

There was a sudden hesitation in Krad's voice, and Dark looked up, feeling those inhuman, intense eyes resting on him.

"I... I think it's because... I love you."

Three words. Uttered with so much wonder in his voice, Dark couldn't do anything but stare at Krad, his former Nemesis, arch enemy, deathly rival.

"Krad... I know that I love you."

The kiss sealed their new found unity, and when Dark sank back onto Krad's chest, strong arms securely tightening around him, he was utterly at a loss for words.

There was nothing to be said for now.

tbc...


	3. part 3

Satoshi smiled and relaxed back into his seat, feeling the muted emanations from Krad, the softness, the need and the acceptance, and relief spread through him.  
After a while he rose and walked silently toward the bedroom where Daisuke was still sleeping peacefully. His lover and partner would probably pick up on events come morning, but for now Satoshi was glad that at least one of them was at peace. 

Stripping, he crawled under the covers and Daisuke moved sleepily, muttering briefly. Satoshi smiled softly and drew the cover around them, then settled in for the rest of the nightor early morning, depending on what angle one looked at it.

° ° °

Daisuke did feel something from Dark the moment he was awake enough to be aware of his demon, and after some careful prodding and a glance toward Satoshi, he listened to the whole story while having breakfast.

"They'll be fine," Satoshi told him as he emptied his coffee.

"Guess so."  
Hikari leaned over and gave his lover a little kiss. "We'll all be fine. These are echoes and waves I expected, actually. Krad's a complicated entity with a past I don't envy him. Things are bound to boil up now and then."

Daisuke nodded thoughtfully. "We all have our demons, one way or the other." He smirked. "Some more than others."

Satoshi caught the ambiguity and chuckled. "You're bad, Dai. Very bad."

"Uh-huh. So, what's the plan for today?"

"Your plans involve the U. My plans are stuck as long as I don't get a call from that guy over at LiteSpeed concerning the offer I made to upgrade his security."

"He still hasn't called?" Daisuke chewed on some toast.

"No."

"Prick."

Satoshi chuckled. "That he is, but he's also a customer, he'll see the light."

Daisuke left an hour later, heading for the university, while Satoshi simply went back to his work at home. Dark and Krad had not shown up this morning, both still in their hosts. For now, the realm they shared was enough. Satoshi knew that both would come out sooner or later, but the healing had started inside now.

Good.

° ° °

It was one of their usual 'jobs'. Or 'missions', as Dark sometimes joked. Krad had found an obscure reference to a possibly dangerous art work and Satoshi had researched it thoroughly together with Daikii before they had decided to give the object a closer look in person. It was the Teardrop of the Goddess, an innocent appearing piece of glass that had been artfully manipulated to look like a giant tear drop, precariously balanced on a dark stone plate. It was delicate, enticing, wonderful... and from Daikii's tome they had read that it was also rumored to be a powerful magical object.

Dark had been all for making an announcement and then stealing it, but Daisuke and Satoshi had been firm on the decision not to. Those times were over. Not that anyone, except for maybe Satoshi and Krad, would have a chance to stop the kaitou, but bringing attention to the return of Dark was out of the question.  
Dark pouted for a whole five minutes over it, as he usually did just before they set out to steal or seal something.

Satoshi, as was his part in the operation, remained outside the building the Goddess was locked up inside. It was a small, private museum that had rather good security, but nothing a phantom thief couldn't crack. There was little to hold Dark and he knew it.

Krad was with them, an alert presence inside his host, watching the screen with Satoshi, who, dressed all in black, had his small palmtop with him. He was monitoring for trouble, but it looked like it was just an easy go and fetch operation.

Still, the demon was radiating something Satoshi couldn't pinpoint, something close to anxiety, and he wondered what had set it off. Nothing was wrong; everything was going perfectly.

°

Krad felt unwell. He had no explanation for it other than that something was about to happen, something bad, and it was out of their immediate control. He shifted restlessly and caught Satoshi's frown.

_:What's wrong: his host asked as he checked and rechecked the readings on the screen, finding nothing amiss. _

_:Nothing: _

A sigh. :_Krad...: _

_:It's like... something's about to happen. I can't put my finger on it: _

Satoshi's frown deepened.

Suddenly Krad felt something tug at his mind subtly.

A jolt raced through the demon and he flared, the powers overwhelming Satoshi who gasped softly at the rush.

"Krad!" he moaned, collapsing forward, white wings exploding out of his back, the change overtaking him, pushing him away into the back of their shared mind.

Krad had not been conscious of the change he had so suddenly initiated. Ever since his return he hadn't forced himself upon his host, had asked permission, had hesitated to take over, but this had been instinct. Primal, fearful, needy... and his sense of danger spiked even more.

The tug intensified, screeching, and he staggered.

_:Krad...:_ Satoshi tried.

He didn't get the chance to reply as he heard Dark scream in agony... and then the voice changed, turning into...

"Daisuke!"

Krad's wings unfurled and he took off, heading for the museum. Inside he felt Satoshi's fear combine with his own, felt his host's powerful presence join his own.

°

The Inshi Museum of Art wasn't very large, but it was still a maze. Stretched out over two floors and one basement, the collection ranged from modern art to old artifacts. There were books and vases, figurines and plates, even old clothes and toys. Each room had a theme and the walls and display cases matched it.

Dark had slipped in through a window on the top level since the Goddess was situated in one of the corner rooms together with other glass and crystalline objects of the same time period, and Krad used the same method of entrance. Slipping inside was no great feat. He lithely accomplished the fact, attesting to his own talent at breaking and entering. Wings tucked close to his body as not to bump into the display cases of this room, he hurried to where Dark had to be. Where he should be.

The Goddess's room was one of the largest with an elaborate make-up. All centered toward the main attraction, the Goddess, and since everything was made of crystal or glass or jewels, the room seemed to glow faintly in the light coming in from the outside. Starlight caught in the numerous works of art, bringing them to life.

The demon found Daisuke where the young man had fallen, laying curled into himself, whimpering and panting through the pain he was obviously feeling. His clothes were ripped in places and there were a few cuts and already visible bruises, but nothing immediately life-threatening. Brown eyes were wide and dilated, each breath a testimony of his survival and pain in one as the harsh pants continued. His hands dug into the wooden boards, trying to attain some kind of purchase or just in spasm. It was hard to tell.

Inside Krad, Satoshi gave a horrified cry, pushing forward, wanting to touch his lover, but Krad mercilessly clamped down on the take-over. Not now.

"Daisuke? What happened?" Krad asked as he kneeled down next to the other host.

He was horrified by the state the young man was in and instinctively searched for his partner. When only emptiness answered he felt desperation rise.

Satoshi pushed from inside once more, frantic to be with his lover, and Krad finally let him, initiating a separation. Daisuke's whimpers subsided as Satoshi's arms closed around him. Satoshi whispered softly, soothing him, stroking through the tousled hair. Krad looked around, noticing the little pile of broken glass and crystal that once had been the Goddess. The display case was unharmed, attesting to Dark's success of getting the work of art out of there, but then what had happened?

There wasn't a sign of Dark, neither physical nor magical.

_Where are you?_ he thought desperately.

He felt something in the air, something hungry and sharp. Something he had felt before. It made him shiver and sick to the stomach. It made him itch...

"Satoshi? Take Niwa, we have to get out of here before the alarm goes off," he whispered, strained.

He didn't want to go, didn't want to leave his lover behind, wherever he might be, but it was unavoidable, and Dark would understand. Explanations later, escape now.

Blue eyes met his golden ones, his host drawn between doing just what the demon had told him, and staying to look for Dark.

"Sato," he insisted, voice dropping a little. "Daisuke needs our help now. We can't be found here."

Satoshi nodded and almost easily pulled his lover up, biting his lower lip at the soft whimpers of pain. Krad's wings opened slightly in agitation as his eyes roamed around the room, finally coming to rest on the Goddess once more. He stared at it, useless and broken, then turned and followed his host.

°

"What happened in there?" Krad demanded when they had reached a safe distance from the museum.

It was a small park with old trees and a little lake in the middle. At this time of the night there was only darkness. No one stayed here and though it was a balmy night, no late strollers or couples could be seen or heard.

Satoshi had settled down against a tree, holding his lover in a protective embrace, fingers stroking soothingly through the unruly hair. Daisuke was still pale, the blood from the cuts in sharp contrast to the skin, and his breathing sounded harsh to Krad's ears.

"The entity..." Daisuke whispered, obviously still horrified, and Krad's eyes widened. "The one that once got you and Dark... it was there, inside the Goddess. When Dark realized the soul of the Goddess wasn't her own it was already too late. It grabbed him... pulled him out of me, and it hurt... it hurt so much. Sato..."

There were tears in his eyes as he leaned against his lover, still trembling. Satoshi soothed him, speaking softly, trying to calm him down. Daisuke's hands clawed into the black outfit as if he was afraid Satoshi would up and leave. His eyes were screwed shut and the tears streamed down unchecked.

Krad stood frozentoo vivid was the memory of what the entity had done to them, how it had tortured and tormented the two of them.

And it had Dark.

The Teardrop of the Goddess was destroyed, so there was no possibility to go after it that way. But damn if he would stay behind!

"Let's go."

Satoshi looked at him quizzically, still stroking over Daisuke's head. The other had quieted down a little, head still buried against Hikari, sniffling now and then.

"Daikii," Krad said without even looking at his Tamer, as he spread his wings.

Time was of crucial importance.

"Daisuke?" Satoshi asked softly. "Can you walk?"

Daisuke's eyes opened and the steely resolve Krad had seen in a much younger Niwa Daisuke returned. Despite his appearance, despite his youth back then in school, Niwa had been so much stronger than he appeared. Not the bumbling fool, not the average boy... so much more. Like Satoshi he had been trained for the day his DNA awoke in him, but he had become more than a simple host or Tamer.

Brown eyes met the feline gaze, hard and unyielding but still reflecting the pain he had gone through at the unwilling separation. Daisuke was wounded, body and soul, but he was a fighter.

"Yes," he answered Satoshi's question. "Let's go."

tbc...


	4. part 4

They arrived at the Niwa home in almost no time, Krad having merged with Satoshi much against his protest, and carried Daisuke. To say Emiko wasn't amused at the sight of her still shell-shocked son was an understatement. 

"We don't have much time to lose," Krad said matter-of-factly, "this entity won't, either. I remember what it did last time, and if I'm right it's hungry. It will start to feed on Dark immediately."

"And you want to be the dessert on the menu?" Satoshi snapped.

"As you once so rightfully stated, if he dies, I die. Balance, remember?"

"Sato," Daisuke whispered, touching his lover and curling his fingers around one hand.

The simple touch had an amazing effect, as always. Satoshi settled back again, though still glaring at his demon, who wouldn't give an inch.

"We have to find Dark first," Kosuke cut in. "The Mugen Light and therefore the Light of Helheim are both destroyed, so you won't have an easy access. The entity ruined the Goddess for exactly that purpose to not leave an entry behind."

"There are other portals. And we have many of them in our basement," Daisuke stated.

"Are you kidding!" Emiko erupted. "You know how dangerous these are."

"Niwayour family sealed them for a reason. Which one would you want to have released?" Krad asked calmly.

Emiko glared daggers at the blond, but the demon didn't so much as flinch.

"Dai?" Satoshi asked, looking into his lover's eyes.

Daisuke turned, his eyes searching for his grandfather.

"Towa-chan?" he asked.

° ° °

The plan was ridiculous. Ridiculous and dangerous and completely nuts, but it was also the only plan that had any viability. They had discussed it, they had looked at it from all angles, and still there were so many unknowns, so many risks involved...

But there was no risk greater than losing Dark, Satoshi decided as he watched the last minute preparations. Towa had immediately taken to helping them, despite her open hostility and dislike concerning Krad. The demon had never cared for the other's feelings and so they co-existed if need arose, which meant whenever Satoshi and Daisuke visited home and their respective partners separated. For now that animosity had been buried, and the Dark Mark was preparing herself to open a gateway into the art world, the dimension all art souls existed in.

Daisuke himself had been patched up by Emiko, his wounds cleaned, but there was nothing anyone could do about the wound in his soul. His eyes spoke of the suffering, of the internal horror, the memories of the separation. Satoshi had been with him throughout the treatment, holding him, touching and stroking and soothing his lover. Touch was the strongest connection they had at the moment and Daisuke leaned onto him with such need, it hurt to see him this way.

"We'll get him back," Satoshi had murmured over and over as he held the other man against him, Daisuke's head resting on his chest.

He prayed they would. Their balance was a precarious one, shared by four individuals. They all needed each other in a way, some connections stronger than others. Dark was a part of Daisuke, had become more and more an intricate piece of the human soul, just like Krad was Satoshi's.

His own preparation for the task had been brief. He had changed into fresh clothes, still all-black, and had tried to put his emotions into a drawer, locking them tightly away. Still, some leaked. Most of all anger and the fear of what might be the outcome of this.

Hours passed.

Precious time. Too much time.

Kosuke and Daikii had conferred over and over again while Towa was trying out portals into the art world. It was difficult and dangerous and the Dark Mark had had a few setbacks in attaining a connection. Each and every effort had been thwarted. She herself could enter, but no one else. By now, Daikii and Emiko had agreed that only magic interference could keep the portal from rejecting Krad and Satoshi, and it was what they were preparing for now.

°

Daisuke had retreated to his room, feeling empty and exhausted. Echoes of Dark's abduction raced through his body and mind, and he tremors shook his body now and then. It was like a brief spasm, painful and soul-deep, and it left him even more empty.

The abduction was clear in his mind; he had been conscious throughout it. He had felt Hel's sharp claws digging into what made Dark into Dark, his essence, his energy... his very being. He had felt his partner's struggle, his howls of rage and then pain as she had torn him out of the intimate contact with his host. Daisuke had struggled to hold on to the kaitou, to the black wisps that were torn out of him. Like with the mirror Satoshi had used to separate them so many years before, he had put everything into it.

He was stronger now.

He should have been stronger now.

Tears streamed down his cheeks unchecked and he scrubbed at his eyes, ashamed. He wasn't a child any more. He shouldn't cry.

Daisuke sobbed dryly and let his head sink against the cool window panes.

He wasn't weak.But you lost him.

He wasn't a child any more.You lost him.

Eyes screwed shut, Daisuke tried to get a grip on his runaway emotions.

Someone touched him, a voice reached his turmoiled mind, and he turned his head to glance at the intruder. The touch was warm and the voice soft, calming him, and ice blue eyes bore into his brown ones, drawing him closer still.

"Dai," Satoshi whispered.

"Sorry," Daisuke hiccupped and turned away once more, running a sleeve over his wet eyes.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of."

"I shouldn't cry."

"Why not? It's a normal reaction." Satoshi's hands were on his shoulders, massaging them tenderly. "I wish I could," came the whisper.

Daisuke gave a choked laugh. "You're stronger than me, Sato."

Those tender hands rubbed over his arms and then wrapped around his waist, pulling Niwa against the slender form behind him.

"I'm not strong, Daisuke," Satoshi whispered into his ear. "You've always been the stronger of the two of us. You live your emotions, your love, your passions. I'm still learning. I learn every day, even now, and you are my teacher."

Daisuke shook his head in denial.

"You are," Satoshi murmured. "You taught me to feel again, to live, to love. Don't hide your emotions now. You are entitled to them." He kissed his neck. "And we'll find Dark."

Daisuke swallowed, hands clenching into the ones holding him. He wasn't strong, he insisted. Satoshi had always been so much more mature, so grown up. He could deal with a crisis. As kids, Daisuke had fumbled and stumbled, had made a fool of himself. Satoshi had been the cool-headed one, so very much in control.

"Control isn't life," Satoshi told him and Daisuke became aware of the fact that he had blurted his thoughts out loud. "I was raised like... a tool. I was to be Krad's vessel. I functioned. My control removed me from humanity, from friendship. Your innocence, your warmth... you thawed me, Dai. You removed that block of ice. You loved me and you saved me."

"I still love you," Daisuke whispered.

Satoshi smiled. Daisuke felt the lips move against his neck.

"And I'm thankful for it each and every day."

He chuckled through a half-sob. "You're sappy, Hikari Satoshi. It doesn't suit you."

"Probably."

Satoshi turned him gently and wide, teary eyes looked into the calm blue ones. "We'll manage this crisis, too," Satoshi promised.

Daisuke swallowed and hugged him close. "I can't be without him again, Sato."

"I know. I understand."

Just like Satoshi couldn't be without Krad ever again.

"Will you be okay for now?" Hikari asked after a long time of just holding each other.

Daisuke knew he had to go downstairs again to finish preparations.

"Yes. Give... give me a moment, okay?"

Satoshi stepped back, smiling. "Sure."

Daisuke gave him a teary smile and watched him go. Satoshi and Krad were risking their lives to save Dark and there was nothing Daisuke could do to help.

Almost nothing.

Inhaling deeply he squared his shoulders.

There was one thing he could do. And he would.

°

Satoshi watched the proceedings with half an eye while most of his attention was on his lover. Daisuke had come back down into the living room on shaky legs. He was pale and drawn but still determined when he had come back. There was an inner fire in his soul Satoshi had always admired, even back as a child.

He settled close to his lover, smiling as Daisuke snuggled close to him.

'You're so much stronger than I could ever be,' he thought tenderly. 'So very much stronger.'

The strength came from Daisuke's spirit, unbreakable, solid, built on a foundation of love and trust, and Satoshi couldn't but admire him for his resolve and determination, his openness, his acceptance, his way with people. Daisuke drew all that from his family. A weird family, but family. Satoshi had never had one. His own emotions were crippled, needed jumpstarts, and without meeting Niwa Daisuke he would never have experienced what he had in the past years.

"I love you," he whispered into the ear closest to him.

Daisuke gave him a warm smile that was tinged with the suffering and pain of his soul, but it was a smile. His smile; only meant for him.

A door opening announced Krad's return from the basement where he and Kosuke had disappeared to earlier. There had been talk about going armed. The demon had his magic, but the creature was strong, had beaten them before, had nearly torn him apart, and this time they came prepared. This time, they had their own terms. The Niwas had amassed an incredible collection of art over the centuries and every museum in the world would lick its fingers to get its hands on the collection downstairs. All was sealed art, mostly Hikari but also others, and there were weapons among the sealed pieces. Weapons that could be used without breaking the seal.

Satoshi's eyes widened and he rose from his sitting position when he spotted his demon. Krad carried a sword in one hand and a dagger in the other, and there was something glittering in his eyes that made Satoshi shiver. It was cold, terrifying, lethal. It was an expression that spoke of death to whoever had taken Dark, who had hurt Daisuke, who had harmed them all so badly in the past. Those inhuman eyes met his own and he swallowed, feeling defenses flare that hadn't come up ever since he and Krad had achieved their own balance.

He was looking at the creature that lurked underneath the demon's outside. He was looking at the horror of his childhood, the nightmares, and for a moment he froze in that terror.

Satoshi felt small tremors coming through the faint connection they had. Closely guarded emotions boiled behind walls that couldn't be breached, but even without a clear contact, Satoshi knew the dark demons that raged just under the surface of Krad's calm demeanor, snarling for blood.

Someone was going to die today.

Krad stopped in front of him, an imposing, threatening figure. He was dressed in black, which only added to the horror, his wings were out, his hair bound back tightly.

"Satoshi?"

The voice was cold and laced with a threat that was not going against his host but the enemy they were about to face.

Satoshi swallowed. "I'm ready," he answered, glad to hear he wasn't stuttering.

Still, he was trembling inside.

He was distracted when Daisuke sneaked an arm around his neck, pulling him close into a kiss.

"Bring him back," he whispered hoarsely.

"We will," Satoshi whispered back.

"Here." Daisuke tossed him a long, light coat. "If you're carrying all this weaponry you'll need this."

"Thanks." Satoshi slipped into the coat, looking at his demon expectantly. "Ready?"

"No," Krad answered dryly, but he initiated the merge.

Satoshi felt the cool presence inside him, trying not to wince away from something that felt too much like the Krad he had feared as a child. His nightmare. His own, personal terror.

:Sato: Krad whispered, sounding apologetic.

:I'm fine: he replied automatically.

Something brushed over his senses and he whimpered, trying not to flinch away.

:I won't hurt you: Krad promised soothingly. :Never. I never will...:

But he would kill whoever had abducted Dark. That was an unspoken promise.

:I know: Sato answered, voice slightly uneven, and he reached out to touch Krad. :That I know, Krad:

"Let's go," Satoshi said out loud.

Towa led the way to the basement where they would start their attempt to free Dark. Daikii and Emiko followed, preparing for the ritual, while Kosuke stayed with Daisuke.

tbc...


	5. part 5

It had been almost ridiculously easy to open a portal, especially considering that the creature would expect them to follow. Then again, it might just be waiting. Krad was like another meal for it. Towa had given them directions as accurate as she had been able to, and Krad didn't need long to sense his other half. Dark was close by to where they had entered. 

Towa had remained back at the portal, eyes closed, hands folded in front of her chest, concentrating on keeping the portal open with the help from Emiko and Daikii, who were working their own, comparatively weak, magic in the real world.

The art world was quiet, the landscape dreary and gray where they had come in, and it looked like it was about to rain. Thick clouds churned in the sky and wind tugged at Satoshi's hair as he walked across the rocky, uneven ground. He as clutching the sword in one hand, clearly aware what kind of weapon it was. Together with a dagger made up of the same crystalline black substance, it was part of a fighting pair called The Warden and the Bell. Very powerful, very dangerous, and deadly when its power was released.

Dark's presence grew stronger, but something was not right. Krad was moving restlessly, twitching as if spoiling to get out, and Satoshi clenched his teeth.

And then they could see him.

"Shit..." he whispered.

Krad had been right, the entity seemed to have been hungry. The kaitou was barely recognizable, only a weak motion of black feathers in an invisible breeze indicated that the dark lump lying curled in on itself could be a human being.

The change was sudden and Satoshi didn't fight it as the demon took over, launching himself into the air to fly the rest of the way. He was too shocked by the state Dark was in to even feel the rather harsh take-over.

Krad landed at his lover's side and crouched down carefully, trying to check the injuries when he made a choking sound and a brief second later Satoshi understood why.

The unnatural angle of the wings was a dead giveaway, the dark liquid that had soaked the remaining feathers anotherDark's wings had been cut, the delicate bones broken several times. Only tendons and skin connected them to the rest of the bodywhich didn't look much better. Obviously Dark had received a heavy beating, purposefully aimed at his more vulnerable partsthroat, abdomen, lower regions. His arms were tied behind his back, and it looked as if at least one wrist was broken, one shoulder dislocated. There were strangle marks around the throatand numerous cuts and scratches all over the body, some of them bleeding freely. Thank goodness he appeared to be unconscious.

Krad slipped the blade of his dagger under the slick rope that held Dark's wrist together and they parted under the sharp blade, slipping to the ground with a nauseating wet sound.

Satoshi dearly wished he could retreat completely and get violently sick.

"My, my... you've come back... Missed me already?"

The voice seemed to come from nowhere and everywhere at the same time and Satoshi didn't get a chance to see their opponent as the attack came out of the blue.

Krad was hit by an energy blast and thrown back several meters, turning in mid-air and coming to land on his feet.

°

In another dimension, Kosuke sucked in a shocked breath when he heard his son scream.

°

Wings unfurled, stabilizing the black-clad body, and magic gathered in his hands.

Krad's fury turned into blinding, screaming rage, tearing at his sanity. He felt the darkness descend into his mind, embracing it. It fueled his mindless rage.

"You chose the wrong victim," Krad snarled, eyes narrowing sharply on their attacker. "You chose my partner. I don't take kindly to that."

Satoshi had little time to gather his wits, to take in the lithe form that was now evading Krad's attacks, as his demon launched himself at the enemy.

"Not kindly at all,"

The creature looked humanoid, almost beautiful in an ethereal way, and it was female. But the eyes were empty, cold, and the face frozen in a mask of a mocking and taunting smile. White teeth gleamed in a sadistic smile and Satoshi thought he saw fangs. Not just two, like vampire fangs, but carnivore rows of sharp teeth.

_:That's it:_ he murmured.

This was what Daikii had read about in the tome. This was the sick result of combining art in a way it should never have happened. This was their horror.

Krad struck with his sword, but the entity jumped back, counteracting the attack with a magical flash which smacked Krad midsection, sending the demon flying. Satoshi felt the air leave his lungs, their lungs, and for a moment he became disoriented as Krad rightened himself before he might have collided with the unyielding ground.

"Bitch!" the demon hissed.

°

Daisuke's cries and whimpers were echoing in the living room, the slender form writhing or twitching on the couch. Kosuke ran his hands under his son's shirt, pulling out the item he had looked for, something he had dreaded to find.

"Oh Daisuke..." he murmured.

Daisuke's body jerked in his arms, a strangled scream escaping his throat.

Kosuke paled when he heard the dry sound of breaking bones.

°

Another magical blast hurled Krad through the air, this time delivering him into the ground with a bone-jarring impact. He gasped a little, coughing, but he as already fighting back once more, pulling energy, hurling it at the creature that had dared to hurt his lover.

Satoshi was still stunned by the fierce battle, by the sheer power unleashed, and by the fact that Krad showed no signs of injury despite the heavy fire power. The creature had hurt them severely before, had broken bone and split skin, had made both Dark and Krad bleed. Why wasn't Krad affected by her this time?

And then realization hit Satoshi.

_:Krad, does it hurt:_ he asked, reeling from the very thought of what this meant.

_:... no... : _the demon panted.

_:Damn! Daisuke:_

_:What:_

_:Take a look into your coat pocket... :_

_:I really don't have time... damn:_

Krad barely avoided another hit by launching himself into the air.

_:Do it:_

Getting a little space between himself and the furious entity Krad slipped a hand into the pocket, and when he pulled it back...

_:No shit:_

Satoshi groaned. _:No...:_

Krad just stared at the tiny object in his hands. _:Rutile. The real one:_ His voice held a note of awe.

_:It's the reason you're not feeling any pain. Every hit is conducted toward Daisuke. It's him feeling the pain and receiving the injuries:_

Satoshi was horrified by what his lover had done, what he had planned and executed with such precision and logic.

Why, Daisuke? he thought. Why?

_:It could mean our victory, too: _Krad murmured thoughtfully.

_:What: _Hikari stuttered.

In their shared mind, Krad turned toward him, golden eyes taking on an apologetic quality. He reached out and touched Satoshi's cheek, stroking over it.

_:I'm sorry... I wish there was another way, but it might be the only chance we have:_

Before Satoshi could ask what Krad meant the demon had already slipped on the ring and concentrated.

_:I'm sorry to hurt you, Sato: _he heard Krad whisper. _:You and Daisuke:_

Satoshi felt the flow of energy rushing through him almost painfully, felt Krad draw it out of him. This was the power of their symbiotes, their true magic. Taking their host's energy, converting it, using it to power themselves, to fuel their attacks. Krad had done it so often when Satoshi had been a child, Hikari recognized it immediately. Back then it had depleted him badly, had hurt and had always nearly drowned him. This time, now that he had grown-up, it wasn't any less bad.

He cried out, stumbling on the mind-plane, collapsing to his knees, one hand pressed against his chest. Every breath burned in his lungs and he gasped harshly, willing himself through the discomfort.

Discomfort, part of him huffed. This was more than discomfort. This was agony.

His head throbbed and he whimpered as Krad demanded more. He was unable to deny it to him. The demon's hold on his very soul had taken on a possessive note, he was digging into the resources he had, and all Satoshi could do was open up and trust him.

And then he noticed something. It was like at the edge of his vision, peripheral and barely there. A connection to something that didn't go into Krad's host but somewhere else. Power was coming in from the outside.

Amounts of power, combining with Satoshi's, Krad was gathering that could impossibly come from him alone... and then Satoshi gasped.

"No..."

°

"Hang on, son," Kosuke whispered, watching his son grow deathly pale, each breath an effort. He interlaced their fingers and prayed silently.  
Come back, Krad.

tbc...


	6. part 6

:You're taking from Daisuke, too: Satoshi managed, horrified and amazed in one. 

:Yes. Remember last time? The power of two hosts is needed to defeat it. Daisuke knew that:

:Oh my god...:

:Hold on: the demon whispered.

Satoshi didn't get the chance to think even one more thought as Krad launched himself at the... beautiful young woman who was staring at him from terror wide eyes? Where before there had been evil, cold and sadistic eyes watching them, there were now wide, dark eyes, impossibly deep, filled with despair and fear. The face had undergone a softening, growing pale and beautiful, a mere girl with the innocence to match the outer appearance.

:It's a fraud. Remember:

Power gathered, magic churned through Krad's system, and Satoshi was just a backseat rider, a spectator, as all that energy was unleashed. He was in awe, in terror, in wonder, and part of him had to hold on to his very self not to be drowned in the mass of power.

And then Krad hit with everything he had  which was a lot now.

°

In another dimension, Daisuke fell limp on the couch. A whimper, barely more than a whisper, escaped his ashen lips.

Kosuke stroked over his son's face, his own scrunched up in shared suffering.

Hopefully, it was over.

°

"Who are you?" Krad asked coldly, looking down on the beaten female figure.

He was towering over the fallen creature, his features a mask, his eyes without emotions.

The 'girl' stirred, large black eyes turned toward the demon.

"I'm Hel," the voice wasn't that of a man any longer, no magic was wavering around her form any more  she was defeated.

"Why did you do this to us?"

"You're pain is my nourishment."

It was so simple.

'I believe it targeted them because of their power, their individualism,' Daikii had explained to them when he had researched this thing.

Once the Mugen Light, now just a caricature of the beautiful piece of art it had once been. A twisted and jaded piece, something so far removed from its original condition, it was no longer anything but a... monster.

Krad gazed at the girl, Hel. He saw in her everything he might have turned into. He saw in her everything twisted and cruel and dark, everything that his soul had started to turn into. She was a mirror of what could have become of him, his possible future. Like him she had been manipulated by humans, though they had never known what they did. The Hikari had known. They had chained him, tortured him...

The dark memories threatened to overwhelm him and Krad pushed them away.

"I just wanted to live," Hel whispered brokenly.

"Life is not the pain and death of others," Krad snarled.

Her eyes bore into his, searching and finding, and she smiled dimly. "You had my fate, demon. You escaped it, but it nearly killed you and your host. How can you judge me?"

He smiled coldly. "You tried to kill me, Hel. I'm not a forgiving person."

"I'm not begging forgiveness for my deeds. I enjoyed what I did."

Inhuman golden eyes met soulless black ones. She felt no remorse, no mercy, no regret. There was only one way to end this.

Krad raised his hand, and Satoshi froze when he saw the light reflecting on the sharp blade of the sword -

:Krad:

and with one swift move brought it down onto the creature, ignoring the shocked gasp from his other half, when the head was severed from the torso. She didn't have time to struggle as the inevitable happened her energy was dissolving, and Krad reached out, absorbed the glittering sparkles as they appeared in the air. It wasn't Hel anymore, nor was it in any way good or evil, just energy. And he knew better than to let it pour all over the realm  she might be able to restructure herself. And there was someone who needed it a lot more, who was fading, who was dying. Krad closed his eyes, felt the energy soak into his body, twirl through his very soul, and he tried to see what Hel had once been, but it was no longer there.

He didn't see the dazed violet eyes, filled with horror and pain, gazing at him.

°

After only a few seconds the golden eyes opened and looked around the now empty realm. Even the illusion of a storm-swept, rocky landscape was dissolving, turning into the gray nothingness that was the basic material all illusions in here were made of.

Krad walked over to where his lover was laying on the ground. Dark hadn't moved throughout the entire fight and appeared to be very much out of it. Dry blood was clinging to the shredded clothes, the feathers of his wings stained with the vital fluid. It was painful to see the open fractures, the white bones poking out of the bloody mess, and Krad tried to ignore it. He knew the pain; he had felt it so many times before, at the hands of the Hikari.

Something suddenly touched him, brushing over his still shielded mind, and he glanced at his host. Satoshi appeared pale but composed and there was a steely resolve in the blue eyes that had Krad smile a little.

:Soon: he whispered.

It was an apology, a request, and a promise. When this was over, when they were home, he would let Satoshi in again. Even now he felt the first slivers of need for the strength of his host, but he wouldn't give in. There was too much he still had to do.

Kneeling beside the kaitou, Krad gently cradled his head and bent down, pressing their lips together. It was more than just a kiss. It was a breath of life, a way to transfer energy. It could be done by a touch, but this way was faster, channeled more of the vital power. The demon didn't stop until Dark moaned under him, slowly regaining consciousness.

"Dark," Krad whispered, smiling a little as he combed blood-matted hair out of his lover's face.

Dark's eyes blinked dazedly. He was still weak, very much in pain, and confused. Krad interlaced the fingers of one hand with his, squeezing it reassuringly.

"K-krad?" came the faint whimper, sounding weak and broken.

Krad smiled, cradling Dark in his hold. "Yes, it's me. You're safe."

"Safe?"

"Yes."

Krad held Dark tightly, feeling the lean body tremble uncontrollably. He rested his chin on the dark head and continued to softly reassure his partner that he was safe now, that everything was going to be okay. He didn't want to think about the injuries in detail right now. The general look was bad already. Dark was in the worst possible shape right now.

"What are you doing here?" Dark whispered. His eyes were closed and Krad felt Dark's good hand curl around his own wrist.

He smiled. "Saving your sorry butt."

A dry chuckle escaped him. Blurry eyes fell on his face.

"Thank you," his partner breathed, slumping against him.

Krad protectively laid his hand and arm over the dark head, feeling the tremors increase. After some time, Dark quieted down, going limp against him, his ragged breathing still a bit uneven. They simply sat together for a while. There was no more danger. All that counted was that Dark was alive, that he was here. Krad had no intention of ever letting go again.

"We need to leave," Krad said after a while. "I've got to carry you back. Can you take in your wings?"

The only answer was a muffled moan of pain and denial, and Krad sighed. He had known the kaitou was in no condition, but he had had to ask.

"Okay, I'll do it for you. It will hurt."

Dark swallowed and nodded weakly. "Do... it..."

Krad lowered him back to the ground, so very, very careful, laying half on his side. He concentrated, focusing on his energy, then placed a hand against the bloodied back. The black, ruined wings shimmered with the golden light, bristling, crackling like alive, and began to dissolve slowlyand then Dark jerked, screaming. Krad tried to tune out the agonized cries, focusing only on doing away with the wings, but it was almost impossible. Dark spasmed once, then the wide, violet eyes rolled back in his head and the very next second Dark grew limp.

:Krad...: Satoshi sounded shaken and weak.

Somehow, through it all, the shields had wavered more and Satoshi had felt and seen more than Krad had really wanted him to. Things were leaking, and not just what had just happened with Dark.

:He lost consciousness. It's better for him:

Krad carefully cradled the torn and bloody mass that was his lover's body in his arms, holding him as gently as he could.

:You killed her: Satoshi whispered, shell-shocked.

Yes, things had leaked, much to Krad's dismay. He hadn't wanted his host to be a witness, but he had been unable to keep it from the sharp mind.

:I had to, Satoshi. She would have come back. There is nothing left of her former self. There was only hunger and mindless instinct:

:We could have found a way...:

:There was none: the demon answered emotionlessly. :She had to be put down. She had passed the point of no return a long time ago:

Satoshi swallowed, moving away from him, trembling with what he had witnessed, with the rage and darkness boiling up inside Krad, with the murder...

Krad closed his eyes and steeled himself against the remorse he felt for having his host see him like this. Not now. Later maybe.

"Let's go home," he murmured and spread his wings.

It was time to leave this place.

° ° °

Krad materialized in the basement of the Niwa home, the torn figure of Dark in his arms. Emiko's mouth opened in a silent gasp, wide eyes on the multiple injuries, the gruesome wounds, and she made two steps toward the pair before Daikii stopped her. Krad ignored the woman and quickly climbed the stairs, dimly aware of Towa coming back from the art world as well, of Emiko demanding to know what had happened, but he couldn't care less about anyone but the man in his arms.

Walking into the living room the golden eyes of the demon fell on the semi-conscious form of Niwa Daisuke. Kosuke was kneeling at his son's side, looking up, dark eyes meeting feline ones. The older man rose fluidly and stepped aside, very much aware of what was asked of him without anyone having voiced the question.  
Dark stirred slightly, moaning a name that could have been Krad's, and the demon smiled dimly.

"You're home," he murmured as he approached the bruised and battered host.

Daisuke sat up with a lot of difficulty, his face pale and drawn, sweat beading on his brow, and inside Krad, Satoshi radiated his own despair at the sight of his lover.

Krad would hand control over to his own host soon, but not just yet. Carefully, he went down on his knees where Daisuke was clinging to the edge of the couch, brown eyes dilated, breathing harshly, gasping with the pain that raced through his body.

"Dark," the young man whispered, one hand reaching for the injured kaitou.

Violet eyes opened and met Daisuke's, and Krad almost felt the raw need radiating off his other half. Host and symbiote seemed to establish a link without even touching and then Daisuke touched the dark-haired demon, gently pulling him toward him. Krad relinquished his hold and watched as with a sob, Dark melted into his host.

Daisuke stiffened for just a second, then his eyes fluttered shut and he collapsed.

Krad caught the once again unconscious man, cradling him in his arms, aware of the rest of the family close by. He felt Emiko coming closer, hesitant, wary of his so very fearful and aggressive presence. It was time to retreat.

And he handed over control to Satoshi.

His host only listened to the soft breaths of his lover, felt the warmth and the life, and he thanked whatever power there was that they had survived.

tbc...


	7. part 7

They were asleep. Well, most of them. The Niwas, for one, including Daisuke. Towa had disappeared and Whizz had curled up at the end of Daisuke's bed. Who wasn't sleeping was Satoshi. He sat with his lover, watching every breath he took, eyes scanning over the battered form. All those injuries had been inflicted upon Krad's body  Satoshi's body not Daisuke. But he bore the marks. He had suffered the pain. 

Satoshi ran a gentle hand over the unruly brown hair of his friend and partner. He had given up on searching for a reason why. He knew why and he knew that without the Rutile they would have lost.

He looked inward to where Krad resided and took in the silent form. Like he was hovering over Daisuke in this world, so was Krad hovering over Dark in the realm they shared. He hadn't moved there completely. Part of him was very much anchored in Satoshi's mind.

:How is he: Satoshi asked quietly.

There was a moment of silence. :Recovering now that he has returned to his host:

Dark would be whole again in no time. Daisuke would take longer. One rib was broken, two cracked. There were so many bruises all over his body as if he had played punching ball. Satoshi absent-mindedly stroked over his lover's hand. It was curiously unblemished and he enjoyed the sight and feel.

Krad looked at them, eyes holding a haunted expression, but it was quickly gone as Satoshi raised his eyes to meet the inhuman golden ones as they stood before each other in the mind realm.

:Krad: he asked, making it an open question, putting everything into it.

:He'll be fine. We will be fine: the demon added softly.

Yes, they would. They had survived.

Satoshi reached for his demon and Krad almost stepped away from the tender caress. Satoshi gave him a sad smile.

He remembered his harsh words. He remembered Krad's reaction. Yes, Hel had had to die. The Mugen Light had died a long time ago, had become something twisted beyond recognition, had formed Hel. She had been driven by instinct, by the pain of her existence, and she had hurt others in the process, even enjoying it. And without intending to, she had reunited Dark and Daisuke, and later Krad and Satoshi. In a way they owed her.

They had paid their debt by giving her death. The ultimate relief from her soul-searing pain.

She hadn't even had a soul in the end.

:Krad: he said softly, coaxing. :I'm not afraid of you. I know you had to do it:

Krad looked at him, clearly indecisive.

Satoshi came closer, touching the blond, angelic being, cupping the pale face. He met those inhuman eyes, feline and predatory, but also warm and gentle if he wanted to.

:I don't fear you, Krad: he insisted. :I understand your motivation. I understand your instincts:

:I killed her: Krad said tonelessly.

:And it was an act of mercy:

Golden eyes darkened and Satoshi tilted his head, the hand cupping Krad's face sliding down to rest on his chest.

:How can you so coldly accept that I killed another being: Krad asked.

:Because she was already dead when you took her life:

Krad grimaced at the words that made no real sense and still held so much truth.

:Hel was a product of tampering. She was no longer alive: Satoshi said softly. :She was a creation, cobbled together, mad with pain and hungry with need. She was driven by instinct and her soul... it had been destroyed a long, long time ago. What you did was mercy:

:I killed: Krad whispered again. :I killed her:

:But you are not her:

That had him narrow his eyes, head snapping up. :How do you know: he demanded. :I... killed. Not just this time. Before...:

:You are not her: Hikari repeated firmly. :You never were and you never will be. Because I'm here:

:Sato...:

:You are mine. Never forget that. I won't let it happen:

Ice blue eyes met golden ones and suddenly Krad's features smoothed out a little.

:Thank you: he finally replied softly.

Satoshi smiled and enveloped him in a soul-deep hug that Krad was only too glad to answer. His host pulled back after a moment, back to his lover, back to the person who needed him and who he needed at the moment. Krad did the same, keeping an eye on Satoshi but most of his concentration was focused on Dark.

Satoshi fell asleep an hour later, curled up beside Daisuke.

° ° °

Daisuke looked at the light in his mind. It was so small, so fragile looking, so... vulnerable. Curled in on himself, Dark was still trembling with the effects Hel's abuse and torture had had on his soul, and there was no relief in sight. This had been worse than the day they had found each other again. A lot worse. Daisuke still remembered seeing his friend so badly injured, laying on the ground of the strange realm, pleading with him to go, not to fall into the trap.

'It was a trap, but it was also something that brought us together again,' Daisuke thought with a dim smile. 'I needed you back, Dark. We're one. We belong together.'

Moving closer to the representation of the kaitou inside him, he noticed how the light shifted into a human form. Dark's form. Still curled up, eyes closed, tousled black hair falling into his face. Daisuke kneeled next to the other man, reaching out.

"Dark," he whispered.

He touched one shoulder.

Violet eyes opened and he was drawn into their depth, wanting to soothe the pain, take it away, be there for Dark as Dark had been there for him in the past.

"Daisuke," came the answering whisper, and before Daisuke cold react, Dark was in his arms, clinging to him like a child.

He held him, cradled him close. He felt the tremors and the memories of the abuse. He listened to the echoes of it all and he never stopped caressing him. There was so much, so deep, and Daisuke knew there was a lot more down there in the depth of Dark's mind, things the kaitou was not yet able to tell him.

Enveloping Dark with everything he had, pulling him deep into the safety of his very soul, he rested his chin on the dark head, closed his eyes, and let himself fall.

He should have been stronger, part of him argued. He should have been able to keep Hel from separating them.

"No one is that strong," Dark whispered.

"I should have."

"No one," the kaitou insisted.

"I'm your host, Dark," Daisuke murmured. "I should have been able to do something."

Hands glided over his ribcage in an almost apologetic fashion. "You did," Dark told him, the violet eyes opening, reflecting so much. "More than you should have. You risked your life."

"So did Krad and Satoshi."

Dark rested his head against him again, nodding. "Thank you."

"I won't let go of you again," Daisuke said calmly. "Never. You're mine."

Dark relaxed more into the hold of his Tamer, his host, his partner and friend. He smiled a little more.

"You don't know what that means to me, Dai."

"I think I do."

And Daisuke did. He felt the same.

They sat in silence, in comfort, Daisuke still stroking over Dark's back and head. The kaitou sighed and buried closer, the two of them as entwined as lovers but more than that.

In the real world, Daisuke was sleeping peacefully, with Dark healing inside him, as Satoshi took care of matters and Krad recovered in his own, particular way.

tbc...


	8. part 8

**Hey all! Macx here. First of all, thank you for your feedback! It's always very much appreciated.**

**Second: FFNet has been screwing with some of the formatting. Normally mind-speech between host and symbiote is in 'slashes', but FFNet removes them automatically. I tried double - : and only : stayed. But now the ? and ! within the : boundaries are gone. Sorry about that. In case someone wondered... **

* * *

Satoshi had been the first to wake, as usual. Even after the stress and exhaustion of the last hours, the fight and the pain, his mind seemed to insist on waking first before everyone else in the house. So he dressed, bound back his hair and quietly made his way downstairs into the kitchen after checking that Daisuke was still sleeping comfortably. There he made himself a coffee. Settling down in the living room, looking out into the dawn light, he thoughtfully sipped at the hot liquid. 

Part of him was still shell-shocked as to what Daisuke had done. Another part was furious. Satoshi gazed at the innocent little ring he was still carrying with him. It was a work of art, powerful and old, and he was looking at the real thing, the original. It had been in his stepfather's possession, as well as a fake, and while the original was supposedly the most powerful of all, even the copies held that magic.

Daisuke had known. Of course he had. They had fought with the rings before, back when they had been forced to be opponents, enemies. Rutile drew out the power within. In Satoshi's case it had meant Krad, who had used the ring to gain the upper hand for a while. The boy Satoshi had fought him back in the end, without knowing how he had overpowered this strong magic, and Dark had stolen the real Rutile.

But the ring also had another power. It deflected harm from the bearers. Kosuke had worn a copy, taking the beating and the pain Dark had received, transferring it to his own body. Now Daisuke had copied his father's move and done the same for Satoshi.

"You fool," Satoshi whispered, clenching his hand around the silvery ring.

The scars of the abuse were visible on the small piece of jewelry, testament to the vicious forces at work.

"Love turns us into fools," a quiet voice startled him.

Satoshi turned his head and discovered Kosuke, carrying a mug of coffee, dressed in sweats. He smiled slightly and settled down in the couch chair next to Satoshi.

"I did the same for my son, Satoshi. I love him dearly. He's my only child. I'm not a Niwa, I only took my wife's name to uphold the line. Imagining my beloved child going through such pain was too much to bear, so I decided to be of assistance in the only way I could. My blood ties into the Niwa line, but it's not enough to help Daisuke, except when I use magic. So I did."

Satoshi frowned. "He didn't have to do this!" he insisted.

"He loves you, Satoshi. It's that simple. Daisuke would do anything for you."

But I don't want that! he thought desperately. He got hurt enough as a child because I couldn't control the demon inside me. How many injuries did I inflict aside from the obvious? I know I hurt him more than he would ever tell me.

A shiver raced through Satoshi and old fears and forgotten horrors came back. They were lovers, partners, but their shared past was full of pain. Children shouldn't go through that!

A warm hand settled on his shoulder and the chocolate brown eyes of Kosuke, so very much like Daisuke's, drew Satoshi in.

"You were children, Satoshi," Niwa said as if reading his thoughts. "You were thrown into a world that demanded so much and gave you so little. You had to grow up too fast. You more than Daisuke. What happened back then shaped the future and I daresay your future."

He cupped Satoshi's pale face, smiling gently.

"Daisuke is a very strong personality. He loves with that strength, he lives with that strength, and you can rely on it. He loves you and he wants to protect you, Satoshi. Rutile was his way of expressing that love. I know how it feels, I know how helplessness feels when there is nothing you can do but sit and wait. Accept his love, Satoshi."

"I do," he managed, feeling emotions well up inside him. "But I don't want him to get hurt because of me..." he blurted. "Not again..."

Kosuke nodded. "No one wants that. But you can't prevent it. Don't blame yourself. What you and Daisuke have is beautiful, born out of a horror and pain that shouldn't have been your burden as childrenor ever. Both of you were forced to live a life that was dictated by your blood. You broke free of that."

Satoshi closed his eyes, feeling the lump rise in his throat. Kosuke's touch was reassuring, gentle... fatherly. He let the older man comfort him, his hands clenched around the scarred ring as he tried to fight the old memories. Everything was blurring together, the past and the present. He didn't know why he felt as he did right now any more. Because of what had occurred just a mere day ago? Because of the old fear and guilt?

"Talk to Daisuke," Kosuke whispered, his arms now firmly around the slender young man. "You love him just as he loves you. You would do the same for him, hm?"

The last was delivered with a little smile.

Satoshi sighed deeply. Of course he would. "Yes," he whispered.

Kosuke smiled more, not saying a word.

Satoshi sat back and inhaled deeply, trying to center himself. He felt Krad within him, holding back, watching without interfering. The demon had been drawn to his host's distress, but he didn't come closer. Satoshi shot Kosuke a brief, grateful look and Niwa nodded, rising fluidly. He took his mug of now cold coffee and as quietly as he had come he left again.

That man, Satoshi thought, was really something. He again saw where Daisuke had a lot of his traits from. Niwa Kosuke wasn't someone to be underestimated. He might not be a Niwa by birth and blood, but he had the strength and inner power this family harbored.

After a while, Satoshi rose as well and walked back upstairs into Daisuke's room, the room that had been turned from a child's room into a guest room meant for Daisuke and his partner when they visited and stayed over night. His lover was still sleeping and Satoshi found himself smiling tenderly. Whizz was curled up on the pillow next to him, large red eyes looking at Hikari as he now came in.

"Kyu," he said softly.

Satoshi gave the little familiar a smile. He sat down at the edge of the mattress and touched the unruly, dark hair.

Daisuke made a sleepy sound, wincing as he moved because of his injuries, and Satoshi drew back his hand. Brown eyes cracked open.

"Don't," Daisuke murmured.

Satoshi sighed and couldn't but follow the plea. He had always been a sucker for the puppy eyes. His lover had great power with that look, especially over him.

"I didn't mean to wake you."

"Didn't. The ribs and bruises did that." Daisuke smiled a little, leaning into Satoshi's continued touches.

"Medication is right here."

Two pills and some water later, Daisuke lay on the mattress, trying to find a comfortable spot without achieving it. Satoshi knew how broken ribs felt. Dark had broken Krad's, well, Satoshi's, in a fight a long time ago. Well, Krad had stabbed him in return.

"Take it easy," he murmured soothingly, interlacing their fingers.

Daisuke's still so exhausted eyes held a smile. He was slipping off into sleep again and Satoshi just waited until the expressive eyes slid closed. He stayed with his lover for a while longer, then went downstairs again. Whizz remained with his friend, nuzzling close, dozing, guarding him.

The usual morning noise was coming from the kitchen. The rest of the Niwa household was waking up. Satoshi got himself a fresh coffee and smiled at Emiko as she bustled around the kitchen. Her face was slightly drawn and she had apparently slept as little as everyone, but there was life in her eyes. Her son was alive, as was Dark.

Satoshi repeated that over and over again. They were alive.

° ° °

Satoshi sat down on the bed, looking into the warm brown eyes, took in the slightly pain-etched smile on Daisuke's lips. He opened his fist and held out the scarred ring to his lover, who gazed at it with a guarded expression. Shaky fingers took the Rutile, running over the scars.

"You didn't have to do that," Satoshi said softly.

Daisuke sank back against the pillow, wincing a little as broken ribs protested. "It was all I could do, Sato. I felt so helpless."

He took the hand holding the ring and closed it over the ancient artifact. Interlacing their fingers, he held on, feeling the metal spikes dig into his skin.

"I love you, Niwa Daisuke."

Daisuke's eyes seemed to light up, as always when Satoshi said those words out loud, and Satoshi wondered about the effect. He was actually amazed.

"Thank you," he added and rested his forehead against the injured man's.

Daisuke's free hand came up and cupped his neck, rubbing soothing fingers over it. Lips met in almost chaste kisses, warm contact, loving and tender.

° ° °

It took Daisuke some time to get back to the U, wearing supporting bandages and with a very limited mobility. Dark was with him the whole time, refusing to separate. He was back to his old self, his wounds healed, though his psyche needed some more help. The fear of Hel was still palpable, even more than after the first abduction. This time she had gone all the way, had torn him apart  literally  and that needed mending. Being with his host was the best way to overcome most of the obstacles, and while Krad supported him, too, Daisuke was the primary factor.

When Dark did finally leave his host's mending body, it had been over a week since the abduction. He was himself, he looked like himself, and he behaved like himself. Daisuke kept a very close eye on him, but things were calming.

They needed calm. They needed a break. And they needed peace.

° ° °

Krad carefully wrapped his arms around the slender body of his lover. Dark had touched him since they had freed him from Hel, had allowed him to touch him in return, they had snuggled together and Krad had held him, stroking him until the kaitou had fallen asleep. They hadn't really been together, and Krad knew he would have to wait for Dark to call the shot. But something was off and Krad hadn't much more than a faint idea what it could be. The way he had found his lover, tormented and brokenliterallyit had been a traumatic event, and it was eating at his lover.

The kaitou had been silent and withdrawn since he had come back from the art's realm and Krad knew better than to push his lover. Dark's injuries had been serious and he had been in a lot of pain afterwards, and since Daisuke hadn't been much better, both host and demon needed time. Dark wasn't talking about it, and Krad respected his lover's wish, although there were two souls warring in himone that of a man who fully understood the need to keep silent and the wish to simply forget, the other the one of the lover who couldn't stand to see his loved one suffer, who would do anything to make the pain go away.

So he just waited, and when Dark had started to spend his time outside his host again, Krad had been glad. He had missed his energetic, laughing, joyful lover dearly, even if he couldn't really admit it, even to himself.

Dark snuggled back against him, into his arms, sighing softy, and the demon grew bolder. He knew what that sigh meant, had heard in often enough in the past. Stroking slowly over the flat abdomen he placed a gentle kiss on his lover's neck, feeling Dark tilt his head to grant him further access. Krad took the silent invitation, tasting his lover's skin all over again, as careful as if it were his first time. Dark made a soft sound and turned in his arms, bringing their lips together, and Krad could have jumped in joy. Slipping his hand under the shirt he let it rest on his lover's chest, just wanting to feel Dark's skin, his warmth, but Dark made a soft little sound again, shifting, deepening the kiss. Fingers were ghosting over his own skin, and Krad barely suppressed a moan.

Clothes were shed slowly, sensually revealing skin that was kissed, stroked, worshipped. Krad took in the flushed features of his lover, the heavier breathing, and he carded his hands into the long, black hair, watching it slide between his fingers.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered as he nuzzled the slender throat.

Dark whimpered.

Sliding his fingers between his lover's legs Krad increased his attention toward the peaking nipples, enjoying to hear Dark moan and arch. Carefully teasing Krad slid his fingers deeperand Dark froze.

From one moment to the next the mood was broken, shattering like expensive China on the floor. The demon heard Dark sharply suck in a lungful of air, and the slender body beside him had gone totally rigid.

"Dark? You okay?"

There was a tremor running through the lithe form. "Y-yes, just... I don't want to tonight, okay? Could you... maybe just..."

The words tapered off and Krad's golden eyes tried to catch their violet counterpart, but Dark didn't look at him.

"Sure," he finally whispered.

Krad just used his fingers and tongue, stroking his lover until he felt Dark relax against him again, heard him moan again and finally cry out with the force of his completion, taking him with him.

Afterwards Dark lay in his arms, snuggled close, dozing off and finally completely asleep. Trusting into Krad to keep them safe. Trusting him so much... until that moment he had touched him intimately... deeply...

Krad gazed at the smooth features.

Something had happened between the moment of the abduction and Dark's rescue. Something... something Hel had done. Something bad. Something that had changed Dark.

Something he hadn't talked about yet.

His worry grew.

tbc...


	9. part 9

Krad woke when he felt Dark stir beside him. He had listened to his lover's breathing even out when Dark had fallen asleep and had drifted off a long while later, still thinking. Krad had always been a light sleeperthree hundred years of conditioning weren't broken that easilyso the slightest uneasy movement at his side brought him to full alert. 

Dark whimpered.

A sound so not Dark, a sound he only heard from the kaitou when he was making love to him it nearly cut into his heart. The sound came again, accompanied by trembling. Dark was dreaming and it didn't seem to be a nice one, so Krad reached over, carefully touching the other man. Dark's skin was sweaty and cool, and he could feel the tremors running over the slim body. Dark moaned and jerked, breath coming in ragged pants now, and it worried Krad a lot. Usually Dark wasn't the one to have nightmares.

He had never really had one before. Dreams, yes. Agitated dreams. Dreams that had him move. But never cry or whimper or moan.

"Dark," he whispered, touching his lover again and trying to rouse him, pull him out of whatever hell his subconscious was putting him into. No reaction at first, and he tried harder.

"Dark... wake up, koi."

Violet eyes flew open as Dark looked around frantically, still caught in his nightmare, before they settled on Krad.

Magic sizzled.

Damn.

Krad grabbed his lover's wrist, pressing it down onto the mattress in one swift move, breaking off the energy charge effectively.

"Stop it, damnit. It's me."

Dark blinked several times.

"Krad?" he whispered, and Krad's heart clenched at the small and lost tone in his lover's voice.

"Yes, koi. It's me. You're home, safe and sound."

"Krad..."

Now it sounded not only small and lost but also broken.

"Shhh... I'm here..."

Krad leaned over, wrapping his arms around the stiff form of his lover, worming himself through his defenses until he felt the slender body relax against his.

It was like a wall had been torn down and it probably had. The wall that had been around Dark's memories and emotions had crumbled and the flood was pouring in. And out. Hot tears ran down the pale cheeks and Dark gave a choked sob, clinging to Krad like he was his only real anchor. The words that came were barely understandable, but still... Krad heard them.

"You... it hurt and... I was alone. I couldn't feel you or Dai, and she... she... she was there... and she... she did..."

"Shh. I know what she did," Krad tried to soothe his lover.

"No, you don't," Dark almost yelled, pulling back abruptly.

His eyes were dilated from his distress, his breath coming in harsh pants, and his skin was pale. The black hair hung limply around the narrow face, only enhancing the pallor.

"I tried to talk to her but she wouldn't listen! She broke my wrist and she tied my arms back after that, and then she... she started to work on my wings."

A shudder ran through the kaitou, mentally echoed by Krad. He knew how sensitive their wings were, Dark's more than Krad's. For centuries he had relied on Whizz to supply him with the power to fly, not wanting to strain his hosts. Each materialization of the wings meant that the host was to supply the necessary energy. Krad had never had any scruples about using Satoshi, and he knew it had been extremely painful on the child's body. Now... now that they cooperated, now that Satoshi was so much stronger, the pain was no longer there.

"When I refused to scream she strangled me," Dark whispered, hands balled into fists, nails digging into the soft skin of his palms. "But she didn't allow me to fall unconscious, brought me back every time. She knew how to make me scream, Krad, every single way. And she knew about us. About Satoshi and Daisuke, about you... about the connection we have... about... our emotions. She even... even ... it hurt so much, Krad... and I couldn't feel you, I was alone... alone..."

When the tremors started this time, Krad just closed his arms tighter around his lover. He understood. Unfortunately he understood. And he listened as Dark  interrupted by heavy sobs every now and then, making him unable to speakblurted out every gory detail of what that bitch had done to him. That creature had wanted his pain and gods, if she hadn't known how to get it, make this gentle soul scream until his vocal cords would have given out.

Holding his lover, Krad grew more and more pale, feeling the fury grow inside him and regretting that this beast was already deadhe would have been happy to rip out her black heart with his bare hands.

There was a little sound at the bedroom door, and Krad looked up, seeing a pair of very worried blue eyes regarding him, a question clearly written in then, and he shook his head.

_Not now, Satoshi. He'll be fine, but not now._

His host nodded once and silently closed the door from the outside. They weren't telepathic and direct communication only worked when he was inside his Tamer, bur they still understood each other. He thanked the powers for that.

With infinite care, Krad materialized his wings and wrapped them around the mentally as well as physically exhausted man in his arms. Dark made a hiccupping sound, still clinging to him, and Krad emitted a soft, gentle aura. It cocooned them, surrounded Dark with all the safety and protection Krad could giveand it was a lot.

"You're safe," he whispered. "I've got you. She won't be back."

It took a long time for Dark to really fall asleep. He dozed off, but was easily woken by the simplest movement. When he finally surrendered to the need for rest, Krad just leaned back against the headboard with his precious charge in his arms. He felt so infinitely tired himself, but he knew his was only the beginning.

Dark had started to deal what had happened to himand from his own past he knew it would take time. Time and friends and the help of Daisuke. Krad hadn't had any help at the time he had gone through this abuse, but he had survived. Jaded beyond recognition, but he had survived. He wouldn't let Dark go through the same if he could help it.

Never.

° ° °

Dark had slept for a long time and Krad hadn't left him alone for a moment, though his own body was by now demanding rest and a possible recharge. But he couldn't let his other half wake up to an empty bed. The uneasy sleep and the two nightmares from which he had never truly woken had shown Krad just how upset Dark's mind still was.

What didn't surprise him either was the fact that somewhere in the morning hours, just around sunrise, Satoshi quietly slipped into the bedroom. The blue eyes sent a question and Krad answered it just as silently. He needed Satoshi but he couldn't let Dark alone just yet.

Satoshi walked over to him and looked at Dark, a worry line appearing on his forehead.

"It won't be easy," Krad said softly.

"That bad?"

A nod and Krad caressed the black head. "That bad and worse."

"Does Dai know?"

"I doubt it. Dark has bottled it up. He told me last night... Sato, he needs us all. As friends. As support."

"He has us as friends and he has the support. You know he can count on all of us."

"Yes," was the soft answer. "Thank you."

Satoshi reached out and ran gentle fingers through Krad's hair, and the demon rested his head against his host's hip. A sigh escaped his lips.

"You'll have to rest," Hikari murmured, never stopping his caress. "And Dark has to recharge as well."

"When he wakes," Krad answered.

"Okay."

For a while they stayed together, then Satoshi gave him a little smile and left. Krad continued his silent vigil over his lover.

° ° °

"You killed her," Dark murmured.

Krad met the violet gaze calmly. "Yes. There was no other way."

"You killed her... Why?"

"She took you away from me, she hurt you, and badly," Krad answered.

"But... why kill her?" Dark insisted. "She was already defeated, you could have sealed her."

"Sealed her in what? She has destroyed every portal she has used in the past. I could only have condemned her to a life of eternal imprisonment, eternal chains. And sooner or later she would have broken free, she was that strong. Would you want to have her unleashed then, starving and furious?"

Dark was silent for a moment, then murmured, "I saw it. I saw how you killed her."

Krad inhaled deeply. So that's where his was all coming from.

"I don't know what you saw, but yes, I set her free. She didn't ask to be born; she didn't ask to live a life like that."

Violet eyes showed a myriad of emotions. "Neither did we. Would you have wanted somebody to 'set you free'?"

Krad's voice was serious... even... so very clear. "In the pastyes, sometimes. Dark, you know what I am. Like you I have been trained, like you I can't change what I am."

"She would have continued," Dark whispered.

A nod. "She was a slave of her instincts. She no longer possessed a soul. Hers was a mismatched conglomeration of different souls, all dead, all patched together because of a stupid artist. If I hadn't terminated her existence, she would have come after us again and again."

Dark gazed out into the distance and sighed softly. He had woken in the late afternoon, with Krad at his side. They had gone out onto the roof, sitting in the sun, looking out over the city. Their hosts were at home, Daisuke taking it easy by Satoshi's insistence, an Satoshi was working from his home office.

"I understand that, Krad, but it's hard to hear... to see... to know. She was a piece of art, like us. She lived once."

"And she died a long time before we ever met her."

The kaitou closed his eyes and suddenly let himself sink against his lover. "I'm sorry it had to be you, that you had to kill her."

Krad wrapped an arm around him, stroking him gently. "Don't be."

Dark relaxed against the familiar form, memories still haunting him. Not of Hel's death but of his pain, his helplessness, and her cruelty. He wasn't human, but his soul shared a human souland it suffered. He had nightmares, thankfully none too bad, and he had moments when he would jump at his own shadow. Daisuke was there for him; always there for him. His host, while injured, still protected the kaitou, wrapped himself around the recovering presence, soothing and stabilizing him. Krad gave him the necessary strength to face his fears, to understand and comprehend, and to put it all behind him.

Dark raised his head from where he had rested it against Krad's chest, and touched his lover's lips with his own. Krad answered the tentative kiss and Dark deepened it, wanting and needing more. Strong arms held him flush against the slender blond as Krad followed his lead, his hands stroking over the lithe form in his arms.

"Thank you for everything," he whispered. "Thank you so much."

Krad just held him.

tbc...


	10. part 10

Dark had yet to talk to Daisuke about what had really happened to the kaitou at the hands of Hel, but the young man had a good idea by now what had occurred. There was no shielding against such strong emotions and especially when Dark's guards were down, things leaked. Daisuke had had a hard time accepting what had happened to his symbiote. He still had. 

And that growing difficulty finally alerted Dark to the cracked walls around his mind. He was horrified by his lack of control and he was scared.

Dark> Daisuke whispered softly. It's okay. But we need to talk. Please?>

There was a moment of hesitation, then the kaitou materialized outside his host's body. Daisuke wanted to reach for him, touch him, but he didn't want to immediately scare the other off.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked, no accusation in his voice.

"I... I didn't want to... hurt you."

Daisuke gazed into the troubled, violet eyes. "Maybe. Maybe seeing and hearing all of this will hurt, but this is about you, Dark. You're part of me; you're a very vital part of me. I want to know because we are one soul, Dark. I appreciate that you want to protect me. Really, I do. Please... tell me what happened."

"You know already," Dark whispered.

"Tell me. I only saw fragments. They're open for interpretation."

Dark swallowed, hugging himself. Black strands hung into his face, shadowing his eyes, and Daisuke finally stepped forward, touching him.

"Tell me inside," he whispered, suddenly aware of where the problem lay.

Dark almost immediately merged with him again. For a moment there was nothing, then the presence that was Dark moved close to Daisuke, carefully enveloping him in a needy hug. Daisuke let him, answered it, and finally his kaitou started to talk.

And Daisuke listened, holding on to the slightly trembling soul as Dark told him what Hel had done. His voice was steadier than Daisuke had expected.

° ° °

It was a hard thing to chew on, to understand, to accept, to swallow.

Dark had been severely abused by Hel and Daisuke wondered how his demon had been able to survive this so intact. Dark was a fighter, he wanted to live, and Daisuke would make sure that something like this would never happen again. He would fight for Dark should anyone ever want to take the kaitou from him-- whoever that might be.

Hands stroked through his wild bangs and he smiled a little at the tender gesture, turning his head. Soft lips met his and he opened his mouth, pleased to find a playful tongue meeting his.

Satoshi drew back, those intense blue eyes watching him quizzically. Like Krad he knew what had happened and he had supported Daisuke the last two days in which the young man had to deal with the truth.

"Dai?" he murmured.

"I'm fine," he answered, feeling strangely lazy, relaxed.

Then again, Satoshi did that to him. He knew he was safe with his partner, that he could let all his guards down, that Satoshi knew him like no one else. He snuggled closer, sighing as Satoshi's hands splayed out over his back and stroked him.

"Okay," was the soft reply.

Daisuke let his own hands wander over the familiar body. He knew every little crevice of the tall, lithe form. His fingers remembered, as did his mouth, and he pressed his lips against the sensitive skin of Satoshi's throat. It drew a little whisper of appreciation.

"We'll be there for him," Daisuke murmured as he continued his caresses. "All of us. He knows it."

"Good," Satoshi replied and caught those teasing lips again.

It was a long, slow kiss, exploring and open. For a long time there was nothing but the soft mouth, the warm wetness, the growing heat between them. Clothes were removed and naked skin slid against naked skin. Daisuke moaned underneath his lover. He shuddered with need as Satoshi worshipped his body, his mouth teasing a nipple, licking and teething it gently until it was a hard pebble. Fingers stroked over the curve of Daisuke's ribs, tickling, teasing and scraping his blunt nails over the sensitive skin.

"Sato...!" Daisuke moaned. "No teasing!"

Satoshi chuckled. "Oh?"

Daisuke's eyes were dark with desire. "I want you. Now!"

The blond smiled and caught his lover's mouth in an almost savage kiss, a hot, oral assault. Daisuke answered it just as hotly, wrapping an arm around Satoshi's neck to keep him in place.

It didn't take long for Satoshi to break free, looking into the flushed face of his partner, a face that reflected his own desire.

°

Satoshi sank forward, breathing hard, and Daisuke's arms wrapped around the slender form, holding him as his own breathy gusted over the hot skin.

"Love you," he whispered.

Satoshi just closed his eyes, resting his head against his lover's shoulder. He placed a little kiss on it.

Daisuke didn't let him go, reveling in the hard warmth of his lover. He felt relaxed, pleasantly exhausted, and soon dozed off. He felt Satoshi slide to his side, gathering him into his arms as they slid under the covers, and soon he was asleep.

° ° °

Dark found his lover in his usual place in the library. Sitting in his favorite couch chair, totally engrossed in the book in his lap, pushing his reading glasses up every now and then when they threatened to slide down his nose.

Reading glasses?

"Since when do you wear glasses?" Dark asked, dumbfound. If it wasn't for looks...

"Since the fight against Hel," Krad replied, letting his book sink.

"But... why?"

Krad shrugged. "I suspect it's because I depleted myself in the fight."

"Are you telling me... you're going blind or something? We're magical beings!" Dark exclaimed.

"I'm telling you that we're not invincible, magical beings or not. Maybe it has something to do with the fact we're living outside our hosts most of the time, I don't know."

Another shrug.

"Is it permanent?"

Krad shook his head. "I don't think so. Your wings are better, too, aren't they?"

"Yeah. The bones needed some time to mend."

"See? I'm certain my eyes will recover in time as well."

Dark regarded him critically. "Hn. But the glasses fit you, though. You look... mature?"

"Thank you sooo much." The blond grimace. "Why don't you say old'?"

Dark chuckled. "No. Mature is fine. And sexy..."

Sandy eyebrows arched and the book lay forgotten on Krad's lap. Dark grinned more.

"Mmm... tell me more," Krad teased.

The kaitou leaned forward and gave him a little kiss. "Nothing more to tell," he laughed. "Old man."

And then beat a hasty retreat.

° ° °

Research had continued, categorizing art was a given and the routine had settled in again. Satoshi, aside from running his small security business, was still digging into the numerous reference books, obscure data and strange scrolls to find dangerous artwork, keeping himself updated on occurrences of all kind in museums near and far. Krad had taken to reading in the library, now and then helping out his host, and Daisuke was busy with this term's finals. Dark, since he had never had any interest in art aside from stealing it, had started to assist Satoshi with his security matters. He was a thief; he knew how to get in and out of even top notch security buildings as he had proven so often in the past, and his insights actually helped boost business.

They didn't go out to seal anything, let alone steal it, but they kept their eyes open. Daisuke was not back to scaling walls and doing flip-flops yet.

It was throughout those days that Dark started to immerse himself in the world of high tech and security when he noticed something. Well, someone, actually.

Krad.

The demon had always been with him, holding him in their shared realm, calming him throughout recurring nightmares, just like Daisuke. Together they had formed Dark's safety net, his security blanket, but in the days he had now taken to separating from Daisuke, Dark had felt Krad's gaze on him more and more. They weren't sleeping together  yet. Dark still returned to be with Daisuke each night.

And they hadn't really talked about what had happened when Krad had confronted Hel. He didn't know that Dark had seen the kill, had felt the horror of what his other half had so cold-bloodedly done, and for now the kaitou was pushing that memory far, far away.

Since no one had had the time to repair the damage done to Dark's room when Krad had lost it and slammed the kaitou into the wall, the two entities had finally taken it upon themselves to do something about the dented wall and scorch-marked wallpaper.

Dark turned around when he felt Krad's gaze resting on him. Not only resting, Krad was-- checking him out? Golden eyes were wandering up and down his body, as if his lover hadn't ever seen him before. Or would never see him again.

Their eyes met.

Dark swallowed, his throat suddenly gone dry. It wasn't a feeling of fear but of... arousal?

There was a glint in those inhuman eyes, something almost feral, something-- hungry? And it was solely directed at him.

"Krad?"

It came out as a dry moan, and Krad smiled. Not feral. Not at all, but sweet and loving. And then the blond demon turned back to his work.

Dark needed another minute.

What had just happened here?

tbc...


	11. part 11

Dark watched Krad more closely for the rest of the morning-- and a part of him wished he hadn't. There were moments that were... disturbing. Like when Krad stretched to reach a corner with his brush and his shirt slid out of his pants-- which were rather low cut and riding on his hips - revealing some inches of flat abdomen. 

Nice view, Dark thought, gripping his own brush harder or he would have reached out, brushed his fingers over the exposed skin.

Then he found Krad looking at him, head tilted a little in a silent question.

Pure innocence.

Dark fought down the impulse to just grab the man and kiss him senseless. It was a hard fight and he nearly lost. Especially since Krad didn't put his shirt back Into his pants.

They hadn't been together for real since Hel. Sure, there had been touches and kisses, but not... They hadn't slept together. Krad hadn't pressured him, had followed Dark's lead, but Dark wanted more. Still, there was something like a last wall keeping him from that step. Whenever Krad came even close to touching him this intimately, something froze inside him.

He remembered Hel, her cold, impersonal touches, the pain... and while he knew that Krad wasn't her, the overlapping images were scary.

Things had changed recently. Dark was fighting for their relationship, for their intimate relationship, and while he knew that he wasn't human, his reactions were human. He was scared but determined.

He wanted Krad.

He wanted him inside him.

And now, looking at Krad's... teasing, he knew his lover was picking up on his readiness.

°

Work continued, but Dark was too distracted to do a lot of productive repairs.

"I think we should call it a day," Krad whispered, his lips so close to Dark's ears that the kaitou almost yelped.

How had he come that close? Why hadn't he heard him?

But he had felt him. This wasn't Hel and he hadn't felt the danger, the terror. This was Krad, the man he loved. His body recognized him.

Gentle fingers brushed over the nape of his neck and he screwed his eyes shut, feeling need and desire battle with common sense.

"Paint smudge," Krad murmured. "You should take a shower."

Preferably with you! Dark's mind cried.

"I'll be in the library," the demon added and pushed away.

Dark became aware of the cool air rushing in where the presence of his lover had just been and a sharp breath left his body, which was trembling.

Goddamn that man! Krad had teased him the entire day, and Dark was at the end of his rope.

He rushed after his lover with a low snarl, reaching him in the hallway. Pushing Krad against the wall, he put his hands on each side of the other man's head, careful not to really corner him. He had made that mistake once.

Damn we're a pair, he thought briefly.

Krad had his horrifying past and Dark had his terrifying memories of recent events.

But he pushed that thought aside, concentrating on what instinct and need dictated him to do.

"Krad," he growled, clawing into the wall to not just press himself against his lover and ravage him then and there.

Krad smiled sweetly.

And then he was pulled flat against the other man's body, lips searching his, hands carding through his hair, over his back, pressing their bodies together.

Dark moaned helplessly, feeling his self-control slip away as Krad not only thoroughly kissed but utterly devoured him, turned him inside out, scorched him with these sinful lips and tongue of his, fingers leaving fiery trails on his skin as his shirt was bunched up.

Opening his eyes he saw golden irises, dancing with mischief and clouded with something entirely different  and Krad ducked away under his outstretched arm. Dark could have screamed in frustration  and then Krad laughed. Standing only a few feet away, Krad smiled at him, slowly reaching up and minutely pulling the ribbon holding his long hair in place down. The blond strands cascaded over his shoulders as he shook them free, eyes never leaving his lover.

He turned to go.

"Krad! Come back and finish what you've started, damnit!" Dark growled and headed after his lover.

The kitchen was only lit in a semi-light from the street lamps, but enough to find one's way. Then again, he was the Phantom Thief and his eye sight in the dark was exceptional.

Dark frowned-- he had expected Krad to be sitting here, all innocent, grinning at him or something. Instead there was-- a movement in the corner of his eye! Whirling around he recognized Krad, a split second before he was pushed down onto the table.

In that same split second defenses flared, magic tried to rise, but it dissipated as foe became friend and lover, as Dark recognized his attacker.

"Krad... what...?"

Krad stood there, looking down at him, the same feral expression on his face he had had this morning, feline eyes almost glowing in the semi-darkness. His shirt was hanging open, revealing a nicely shaped chest and flat abdomen.

He stepped closer and Dark stared at him, watched him move slowly, gracefully, and for a brief second he wasn't sure that the hammering of his heart was only because of lust. His mind flashed wildly back to encounters that had been far from sexual or erotic, when a blond demon had tried to eradicate his life, when golden energy had lanced out at him with the intention to hurt.

Krad gently placed his hands on his legs, fingers brushing up and down his inner thighs before he pushed them apart rather roughly. Dark gasped - and then he had an armful of horny demon. Lips were crushing his, hands slid under his shirt and pulled-- somewhere Dark registered the sound of torn fabric but he couldn't get himself to care as he felt his lover's skin on his own, strands of his long hair tickling him, and he reached up to bury his hands in that hair, pull Krad even closer. He loved the long strands, how they felt alive under his touch, so silky and smooth, so ethereal just like the rest of the man they belonged to.

His arms were caught in mid-movement and pushed down on the table over his head. Krad didn't hold him down at the wrists, just ran his hands over his forearms in a clear indication, shaking his head. Still, there was a questioning look, checking Dark's reaction, but the kaitou wasn't objecting.

Not Hel, a voice whispered.

Not Hel.

Krad.

Love you. Love you so much. Want you. Krad...

The blond was satisfied with what he could read in the violet eyes and returned his attention back to his body. Dark moaned, feeling teeth scrape over his neck as Krad bit down  not too gentle, but not hard either, just enough to spike his arousal - before he worked himself down his body. A moment later his pants were gone.

Golden eyes gazed at him as tender fingers caressed him. Those eyes watched him so closely, for each and every reaction, and Dark just whispered, "I love you."

Krad leaned down, kissing him gently. Dark answered the kiss and groaned into the hot mouth.

Oh gawd... yes!

Krad wouldn't -- not here, he wouldn't? On the kitchen table, where either Satoshi or Daisuke could walk in on them any second?

Oh yes, he would.

His face was cupped in gentle hands, golden eyes bore into his.

"Dark..." Krad whispered, and then his lips were captured again.

There was so much love and need in there, so much want, that it took Dark's breath away. Literally.

"Please, Krad..."

"Slow..." was the answer.

°

Three rooms away blue eyes opened lazily.

"Tell me they're not trying to christen the kitchen table," Satoshi murmured into his lover's neck, voice slightly muffled.

"Yep," came the equally murmured reply.

"Too bad they're too late."

Daisuke chuckled and let his fingers slide down his lover's back, making the other man purr.

°

Dark wrapped his arms around the lithe body of his lover, pulling him even closer, letting his scream be swallowed by Krad's kiss and followed him over the edge, fingers clutched in his hair. Breathing heavily he rode out the afterglow of their shared passion.

°

"Hope they clean up after themselves," Satoshi whispered between nips at Daisuke's neck, leaving a few tiny marks.

"I sure hope so... ah... at least I wanna have breakfast at that table tomorrow... uhm... right there..."

Satoshi was only too eager to follow his lover's moaned request, his ministrations growing more intense as he stimulated small hot spots he knew so well.

"Sato?"

"Hm?"

"Did you ever share Krad's passion?"

That stopped him for a second and ice blue eyes met chocolate brown ones that were sparkling slightly.

"Ex-cuse me!" he exclaimed.

Daisuke grinned, fingers brushing over Satoshi's chest and back, trailing patterns that did little to soothe.

"You know what I mean..."

"You're implying I'm sleeping with him?" Satoshi teased.

"Well, no." Daisuke smirked. "Why? Do you?"

"Niwa Daisuke!"

Daisuke laughed and pulled Satoshi into a kiss. "Kidding."

Satoshi snorted.

His lover tilted his head, mischief in his brown eyes. "Then again, I wouldn't fault you for it. He's good on the eyes."

Satoshi stared at him as if he had lost his mind. "No more sex for you," he muttered. "This fried the last of your braincells."

Daisuke laughed with amusement and sheer mirth.

"And to answer your question: I wouldn't. I'm a one man kinda guy and I found mine." Satoshi caressed the suntanned features. "I'm very happy with my catch."

Daisuke looked close to purring. "I second that."

After a while Satoshi muttered, "It's quiet."

"They're done," Daisuke remarked.

"Hmpf. That's only what you think..."

°

Dark felt the man in his arms stir hesitantly, and he tightened his hold.

Not yet, he thought. Please. Just stay with me a little longer.

He wanted this to last. It was like a final mending process, the two of them together, sharing more than just an embrace in their realm. As much as they could have this pleasure even there, the physical aspect heightened it all. It was needed, it was craved, and it was fulfilling.

"Dark, we're in the kitchen," Krad hoarsely whispered in his ear.

"That didn't stop you before," Dark murmured.

"Not really... but if you want Daisuke to find you in the morning... stark naked and, well..."

He had a point there, though there was little that could really shock his host in that department. Gone was the innocent, blushing boy of fourteen years who had had trouble even writing a love letter. In his place was a very much matured and grown-up Daisuke who had a steady love life.

Still, Dark opened his arms slowly, letting his lover go.

"I don't know if I can get up, Krad, you took me... hey!" He yelped in surprise when Krad simply grabbed him and picked him up. "You're not carrying me like this!" he protested, but Krad simply smiled.

It was almost angelic.

"Are you worrying about your reputation? Don't, they've heard us."

Dark gasped as Krad carried him out into the hallway, up the stairs and into his bedroom, laying him down. Of course they had probably heard them. The house, while old and made of brick, was not large enough to ignore cries coming from the kitchen when the bedroom wasn't so far away.

Kneeling over him Krad bent down to steal a soft kiss, and Dark let his fingers stray over soft skin and hard muscles.

"That was... unexpected but hot, Krad."

"Good, because I'm not done with you."

Violet eyes widened. "Krad, I... "

"Shhh... "

A sole finger was placed on his lips, shutting him up. Krad straddled his hips, and Dark couldn't do anything else but stare. His lover leaned back, golden eyes flashing, the soft illumination of the moon turning his body into a pale moving statue of utter beauty.

°

Satoshi moaned and sank down on his lover's pliant body, shivering with the last waves of his own release.

"Think they're done now?" Daisuke whispered, stroking sweaty dark-blond hair and pulled Satoshi closer into his arms, feeling very much relaxed after the second round himself.

"I really hope so... I don't think I can get it up again."

"It has never affected you-- us-- this way before," Daisuke mused.

"Koi-- it didn't this time, too. I just felt like it."

"Sato!"

"What?"

tbc...


	12. part 12

Dark kissed his lover gently, both men still reveling in the afterglow of a very intense lovemaking. Stroking over the lithe body, he looked into a pair of golden, half-closed eyes. 

"Did someone ever tell you you're insatiable?"

"Not yet."

"You are an aggravating, irritating, beautiful, definitely hot and sexy man, and I love you," Dark whispered, seeking out those kissable lips again, before he pulled the blanket over their entwined bodies. "Thank you. For everything."

Krad purred something, already half asleep and snuggled close.

Damn yes, Dark thought, feeling the warm body press against his own, I do love you. And with that thought he drifted off into sleep himself.

° ° °

When Dark walked slowly into the kitchen the next morning Satoshi sat at the large table, face hidden behind the morning paper. The scent of freshly brewed coffee felt like heaven to Dark and he poured himself a mug, after murmuring a good morning'. Satoshi silently stretched out his hand, holding something that looked a lot like a piece of dark cloth... suspiciously like a torn piece of cloth.

"At least clean up after yourself," he murmured, and Dark actually felt himself blush.

"Did we... keep you awake?"

Dancing blue eyes appeared behind the paper. "Three guesses."

Dark groaned and slapped his face. "I'm sorry..."

"Don't... we found a way to pass the time. You were... inspiring."

"Sheesh... you two are together for how long?"

Satoshi shrugged. "At least we didn't need three hundred years to get each other. Where's your significant other, by the way?"

"Still asleep."

"You wore him out."

Dark carefully slid on a chair opposite Satoshi and grimaced involuntarily.

"Oh, I see. Forget my previous question." Satoshi smirked knowingly, shifting a little.

"Looks like you did have an interesting evening yourself."

"Sure did." Satoshi sipped at his coffee and frowned when he felt the kaitou's eyes still on him.

"Something I can help you with?"

Dark played with is mug. "Actually... yes."

"Hm?"

"Krad... yesterday he was... he was so intense... I don't know how to describe it. Don't get me wrong, it was incredible, really something. But for one split second... he scared me."

Satoshi frowned a little at the confession. "How so?"

Dark looked at the table top, face scrunched up, eyes reflecting a lot of emotions. He was silent for a while, then,

"I didn't know what to expect. He... I mean... we've been together before... but not like that. Not... we didn't sleep together. We touched and kissed and used our hands and mouths... But last night... I know he isn't Hel. I know that very well," Dark explained haltingly. "He's Krad... I love him... but for just a second it was as if... as if I was looking at the old Krad. That second he could have stabbed instead of kissed me and I wouldn't have been surprised. Sometimes I don't know how he'll react, and..."

"It scares you? Confuses you?" Satoshi asked quietly.

Dark nodded, and Satoshi put the newspaper aside. His eyes were serious behind the reading glasses and Dark found himself drawn into the cool depth.

"I think, in the past you knew how to handle Krad, you could understand his reaction because you understood his motives. Now you've seen an utterly different side of him, had to see that everything you thought of him was wrong." Satoshi smiled a little and Dark reflected that it wasn't unlike what Satoshi was going through, too. "You have to adapt. We all have to different degrees. Our image of what he is has changed dramatically. For each and every one of us it is different. I am his host; you are his lover. And Krad... after his latest flashback he has to regain his power, I assume. He needs to see that he's in control over his life, and if that means taking what he wants... I guess that was what he did?"

Dark nodded. "He didn't hurt me in any way, and I know he would have stopped, but..." He trailed off.

"What are you afraid of, Dark?" Satoshi wanted to know.

Violet eyes met blue ones. "I don't want to see him slip away again. He was close to... to madness then. I believe you know that better than anybody else."

Satoshi nodded. Oh yes, he knew; he remembered. He was the host and in that time of aggression and black rage, he had been victim to the emotional tidal waves. Krad had apologized, had sworn he would never hurt Satoshi intentionally, and Satoshi knew it. It was just something he had to live with. So much was unknown concerning the blond demon, so much was just now coming up.

"Dark, I have to admit that just looking into his eyes gives me the creeps sometimes," Hikari now said quietly. "I lived with his presence ever since I was a child. He was my nightmare, my inheritance, my secret horror. He tried to take me over numerous time, he tried to push me away, gain my body and soul. It's hard to just forget that within those months the two of you have been back. I know he's no longer what I remember from childhood, but that's logic warring against emotion."

Satoshi held the wide eyes as Dark listened, stunned by the confession.

"I fear him, Dark. But I also love him. He's mine, part of my soul, all of him. I know his past, but there are still areas he keeps locked away. I can sense his pain, his doubt, his need and his craving. We want and need each other, darkness included, horror, too. But-- this is something I have to overcome, because this is entirely my story. I do believe he has changed, and I do believe that with all that support he's receiving meanwhile he won't slip again. He's proving himself every day, and I trust him. Because at other times I look into his eyes I see something else entirely different. You know what I mean, don't you?"

Dark nodded. He treasured those looks directed at him, he noticed others lingering on Satoshi. Love and warmth, affection and need, tenderness... and an intimacy that went beyond mere lovers. Krad's possessive need of his host had transformed into this. And his hatred toward Dark had morphed into love.

"I see it, too."

Satoshi smiled. "Then where's your problem? Besides-- did you like what he did?"

Dark blushed, and Satoshi grinned.

"Figured. Dark..." He grew serious again. "Krad isn't evil, but he has a dark side, darker than any of ours could ever be, with a past I wouldn't wish upon my worst enemy. And he was mine for a long time. We'll work this out."

Dark nodded slowly.

"Now, go and feed your lover. He must be... starved," Satoshi ordered, blue eyes lighting up with a mischievous sparkle.

Dark grinned and quickly prepared a tray with coffee and a light breakfast for two. When he was about to leave Satoshi called for him.

"Dark? Have you ever been scared of or by the old Krad?"

Violet eyes regarded him for a long second. "He scared the hell out of me. And it nearly broke my heart."

Satoshi looked after the departing man, finishing his coffee, thoughtfully.

"You loved him all along, Dark," he mused quietly with no one else there to hear him.

° ° °

Dark slowly walked into the bedroom, trying not to wake Krad should he still be asleep. Standing in the doorframe he watched, simply enjoying the view. He liked looking at his lover, at the slender, angelic form. Krad was still sleeping, had rolled onto his stomach, his hands were clutching the pillow, one leg bent-- and the sheets had slid down his body, only covering the most intimate parts. He looked like the proverbial angel. The blond hair and fair skin, as well as the now hidden white wings helped with that image, though Krad was far from angelic most of the time.

Dark frowned-- something with this picture wasn't right.

Krad was shivering.

Dark carefully left the tray on the nightstand, kneeling beside his lover. Yes, Krad was shivering, and clutching the pillow, moaning something inaudibly.

Nightmare, Dark decided.

Before his outstretched hand could touch the other man Krad woke with a gasped

"Dark!"

Wide golden eyes looked for him, reflecting a torment that stabbed into the kaitou's very heart. His shoulder was grabbed almost frantically.

"Krad, what...?"

The feline eyes dilated, hectically scanning him, fingers brushing over his shoulder as if looking for something.

"No blood... thank god, no blood..." the demon whispered.

Dark slipped beside his lover under the blanket, wrapping his arms around the trembling, distraught form.

"Sshh, I'm here, safe and sound...," he soothed, running hands over the sweaty back until he felt Krad calm down.

"No blood," Krad whispered again, infinitely relieved but still clinging to him. "No blood. Never again. Never..."

"Wanna share?" Dark asked after a while.

Krad tensed a little, exhaling sharply. "Something I did..."

Dark waited as the voice trailed off and the inhuman eyes squeezed shut in remembered pain.

"Remember the Link Pin of Time?" Krad asked, voice whisper-soft.

"How could I forget?"

How could anyone of them forget? It had been the beginning of the end. It had been the first encounter with Krad that had resulted in such agony for both him and his then very young host.

"But that was long ago. History."

Their bad history.

Krad had taken the sword called the Link Pin of Time, had slashed it over his stomach and had stabbed his shoulder with it, pinning him to the ground-- and then he had started to twist the blade still embedded in his flesh, laughing madly at Dark's screams of pain, enjoying each and every one of them...

Dark pushed those memories away. They were old. They were out of a time that, while part of them, should remain in the past. History. Remembered, learned from, but not something to be lived with day after day.

"I... when I sleep... things come back," Krad said haltingly, refusing to look at him. "I do things again... feel what I felt back then. The pleasure and satisfaction of... hurting you. I recall every detail, your blood, your screams... your expression. And I can't stop myself from enjoying it so much, from feeding on the madness, from wanting you to feel the agony... "

Whoa. Dark stared at his lover, shocked. He remembered what Satoshi had said about Krad's past, about it rearing its ugly head now and then, about triggers and flashbacks.

No shit.

"Some nightmare, huh?" he only said.

Krad shivered and pulled away a little, trying for distance, but Dark held on. Not trapping him, just telling him that distance was not what he wanted.

"Dark, sometimes... I feel my old self, the monster, the creature that delighted in controlling Satoshi and making you suffer. Sometimes I feel like I could see red, could very easily slip back... and that scares me. I'd rather die than hurt any one of you."

"You're not a monster," Dark murmured. "You're an injured soul. You have to heal."

Just like Dark himself. Yeah, they were a real pair.

"I hurt Satoshi... while fighting Hel. Even before that." Golden eyes glistened with unshed tears. "I hurt you..."

Dark framed the pale, haggard face with his hands. "There is a difference between the person who tried to skewer me with the Link Pin of Time and the man I love and who saved me. Satoshi knows that, too. We're not afraid of you, Krad. Don't be afraid of yourself. I love you, all of you, including the darker side. You won't hurt me, love."

There was such hope and despair in Krad's eyes, Dark felt his own emotions rise.

"I love you," he repeated. "We're all here for you. Trust us."

Krad wordlessly buried himself in Dark's embrace, neither man aware of the sole figure standing just outside the bedroom, called there by the waves of distress from his demon. Satoshi leaned against the brick wall, eyes closed, drawn to Krad but aware that right now there was no room for the host. His turn would come when Krad returned to him.

"Trust us," he repeated Dark's words. "We won't let you fall."

He walked away, leaving the two men to their privacy, and returned to the kitchen.

This would need time.

° ° °

Things quieted down only slowly. Nightmares and bad dreams continued, and while Dark and Krad were starting to cope with matters, it would never be as before. Both hosts were busy with each symbiote and with their jobs or studies. Daisuke's healing ribs allowed more mobility, which was a great relief for the usually so active young man.

And with this settling calmness came Krad's growing interest in the still packed boxes Satoshi had brought with him from the visit to the old Hikari home. So many months had passed since the house had been sold, but nothing had been done about the things taken from there.

"What is all that stuff?" Krad asked, pointing toward a neglected cardboard box in the corner.

"Hm?" Satoshi glanced over his glasses. "Oh, that. It's father's stuff."

"Hiwatari's?"

"Uhm-hm," Satoshi answered absentmindedly, concentrating back on whatever task he was just working on.

"Aren't you're going to look at it?"

"No, not just yet."

"It might be important," the demon pointed out.

"If you think so, go ahead. I don't have time for it right now."

"You're not really interested in it," Krad stated, watching his host carefully.

He remembered only too well how Hiwatari Kei had died... and he shuddered inwardly at the recollection. If it was all but pleasant for him, how might Satoshi feel about it?

Satoshi looked at him, the ice blue eyes meeting golden ones. "Honestly - no. If you find something of interest, let me know."

Krad studied the young man, then nodded. Satoshi didn't want to delve into his past, which Krad understood. His host had suffered enough at the hands of his father, at the hands of his bloodline, and looking through the stuff of his past... no, Krad understood only too well.

But he was curious and Satoshi hadn't told him not to look.

Krad peered into the box, working himself through the items he found in there. A photo album that had seen better days caught his attention and he skipped through it, smiling fondly at the pictures of little Satoshi on his mother's arms. There even were a few of Kei and Satoshi, and this time Krad's smile grew sad.

In the beginning Hiwatari had loved his adopted son, had adored him, and from the looks of it had been a good father for the boy  but then the art of the Hikari had changed him, in addition to him climbing the career ladder. The last picture showed a politely smiling Hiwatari with his hand on his son's shoulder, and Krad sighed. In that picture Satoshi looked about ten years old and his eyes had taken on the somewhat dead look the demon had been accustomed to.

Thanks to himself, too.

It must have been around that time when he had shown himself, felt the Hikari blood call to him once again-- and Hiwatari had made this fateful deal. He had sold his once beloved son to him, the demon who had only wanted to break free from his imprisonment, no matter the cost. Krad closed the album-- the last pages were empty anyway-- and put it away, feeling sadness creep into his mind. He had been the cause of so much grief and pain for his young host... something clinked at the bottom of the box, catching his interest.

A laptop.

Krad's eyebrows rose-- Hiwatari had been quite a scientist, too, diving into lots of research when he had wanted to reach a certain goal, and sometimes he had even taken unusual measures, like the Second Hand of Time, for example, to reach that goal. Krad flipped the laptop open, glad to see it had a electrical cord attached to it. Switching it on he watched as the little computer booted itself up, feeling a little curios as to what he might find. Could be anything from secret love letters to plans on how to take over the world-- who knew.

Skipping through the folders Krad found most of it being business letters and stuff, one or two reports on Hikari artwork that they had already sealed-- whatever Hiwatari might have wanted to do with it was beyond him, though. It had been rather insignificant objects. Oh well... Krad shrugged inwardly, ready to switch the little machine off when something attracted his attention. He had already learned from his host that sometimes files could be hidden and what indicated that there might be some, and here it definitely looked that way. No harm in trying, Krad thought, and pushed the buttons.

He had been right.

The file opened itself and Krad's eyes widened in shock. 'Project Black Wings' it said, and in another section it read...

'Subject Hikari, Satoshi.'

Something clenched inside him when he hesitantly clicked the file open and started to read.

fin


End file.
